Faithful Love
by SoulOfALioness
Summary: What would happen if Goten had been a girl? And what happens when the two best friends start having feeling's for each other? On Hiatus.
1. Idiot truce

AN: Ok I'm not sure what this is gonna be like but here's hoping it'll be pretty good. Lots of romance! Please please PLEASE R&R! Well here goes……

P.s I don't own DBZ or any of the characters!

**Chapter 1 – Idiot truce**

Rain poured down the windows of a small house that belonged to the Sons, Mt.Paiz loomed in the distance. Inside the cozy house a young boy of 11 leaned over his mothers shoulder, looking down at the bundle she held in her arms. The tiny baby looked up at its mother with coal black eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful Gohan?" The woman asked her elder son who smiled and nodded.

"What shall we call her?" Chi-chi looked up at Gohan. He looked out the window at the rain pouring down outside.

"Faith," He said solemnly "because we must always have faith that things will be ok."

* * *

17 years had passed since that day and Trunks touched down in front of the little house in the woodland area. He knocked on the door and stood waiting.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He shouted and the door was yanked open. A 17 year old girl with black hair that fell down to her waist stood in the door way. She wore an over sized I 3 NY shirt that stopped just above her thighs. Trunks couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Morning Faith" He said looking down slightly to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"Hay Trunks" Faith said with a yawn "What's with the early wake up call?"

"Well lets see, if were not at school in…oh 6 minutes we'll be in detention till were old and grey!"

Faith looked at him quizzically "But its Monday" She said. Then stopped mid stretch as realization hit, her eyes opening wide.

"Oh **shit** its Monday!" She ran back into the house and rushed up the stairs. As Trunks walked into the hallway he couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's antics. He heard her running round upstairs in a frenzy.

Suddenly Pan ran downstairs, holding up a pale blue top with 'loveable' written across the chest. She came to a halt at Trunk's feet and turned back to the stairs.

"PAN SON, YOU BRING THAT BACK NOW!!" Faith appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair pulled into a plait across her shoulder. She had donned a ruffled blue mini-skirt and wore a blain black chocker around her neck and was apparently intent of wearing the 'loveable' shirt, but instead was in nothing but a pale blue bra. Trunks felt a blush rushing up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Make me!" Pan cried back, sticking her tongue out at Faith and running through into the living room. Faith ran after her, fuming. She eventually pounced on top of her niece and managed to yank the top out of her hands.

As she walked back over to where Trunk's stood she pulled on her top and looked at him.

"Hay Trunks, what's wrong with you? You look like a beetroot with lavender hair." She giggled at the thought of Trunk's head being a beetroot with hair. Trunks laughed as well and scratched the back of his head. She looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed under her breath.

"Aaww I'm telling!" Pan yelled and headed towards the kitchen.

"You dare and I'll tell Grandma who really broke favorite her vase!" Pan stopped mid step and grumbled as she continued toward the kitchen. Faith grabble trunk's wrist and dragged him after her.

"Hay dad, could you give us a lift, we're kinda late." Faith asked, walking up to Goku who was busy stuffing his face at the kitchen table.

"But I'm eating" He complained through a mouthful of toast, pancakes and Kami knows what else.

"Yeah but Mum'll blame YOU for not giving up a lift when we get a months worth of detention for being late for school again." She reasoned. Goku quickly swallowed his food and stood up. Grabbing hold of Faith's free hand he put two fingers to his head ready to use instant translocation but stopped when Faith hurriedly pulled her hand away

"Wait! My homework!" She cried and rushed back upstairs. Goku and Trunks sighed as she came back downstairs, math and geography books in hand. "K ready." She smiled grabbing hold of Goku whilst Trunks put his hand on his shoulder.

Moments later they were on the roof of OSH. Faith kissed Goku on the cheek and she and thanked him as she and Trunks ran through the door that lead down the stairs into the main building.

They reached the main hall way just as the bell rang. They high fived and ran to their lockers, thanking Kami for their good timing.

* * *

Two and a half hours later they were sat in geography. Trunks lent on this elbow whilst Faith doodled in her book next to him. Their geography teacher, Mr. Taylor, had a habit of droning on and on, not once noticing that half his class had gone into a boredom induced coma.

Trunks could feel his eyes getting heavy when a paper ball hit him between the eyes and landed on the desk in front of him. Faith looked up from the doodle of Shenron she was doing up the side of her page ad watched as Trunks opened the note and read it over his shoulder.

_**Dear Trunksy **_

_Oh dear god! _Faith thought to herself

_**We need to talk. Meet me at my locker after geog.**_

_**LuvCindy xoxox**_

Trunks looked over at his current girlfriend Cindy. Cindy was head cheerleader and brought a whole new meaning to the fraise 'Blond bimbo'. He nodded and turned back to face the board.

"Oh man, Trunks. I'm sorry." Faith said, putting a comforting hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"What the hell are you _on_ Faith?" Trunks said, looking at his friend, one lavender eye brow raised.

"Not only are you dating the dimmest girl at Orange Star," She said in a matter-of-fact way "but she's gonna dump you right before lunch. What a downer."

"What are you talking about? She just wants to talk, that's all."

Faith sweat dropped "Man Trunks, and you call _me_ oblivious! 'We need to talk' is girlfriend-boyfriend language for 'I'm going to dump you, but I'm still kind enough to do it in person'" Faith said, closing her book and standing up as the bell went and the other teenagers rushed out of the room.

"Yeah right, she probably just wants to arrange our next date is all." Trunks said, standing up and following Faith out into the bustling hallway.

Faith rolled her eyes "What ever you say Trunks, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Several minuets later Trunks headed towards Faith's locker for lunch. Faith stood leaning inside her messy locker, listening to music on a cd player. Trunks leaned against the locker next to hers. She looked up and took out one of the ear buds.

"Well?" She asked, cocking her head to one side

"She dumped me. Apparently she's been two-timing me with some guy called Paul from the hockey team." He sighed _why does she have to be right all the time?_

"Aaww dude, that's rough. She isn't worth it. I mean come on; a midge has more brain cells than her!" He laughed slightly and she smiled.

Just as they did Cindy and her gang of faithful cheerleaders walked passed. They giggled at the sight of Trunks and whispered behind their hands. Cindy batted her eyelashes at Trunks and joined the other cheerleaders with their giggle brigade. A sweat drop fell down both Trunk's and Faith's heads. Once they'd turned the corned Faith turned to face Trunks again.

"I thought you said she dumped you?" She asked. Trunks was still staring dumbfounded after the girls

"S-she did." He said and looked at Faith and they both burst out laughing.

"Man trunks snigger you sure do pick giggle the dumbest girls" Faith laughed, clutching her sides.

"Oh yeah," Trunks retaliated, wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye "and your last boyfriend was just a barrel of wisdom, huh?" Faith stopped laughing at this, straightening up.

"Ok here's the deal," She said looking at Trunks solemnly "I won't go out with anymore idiots, if _you_ don't go out with any more idiots. Deal?" She put her hand out and Trunks put his hand in hers and shook it.

"Deal." He said. Faith put her cd player back inside her locker and they headed of towards the cafeteria.

"You know this really doesn't give us much competition." Faith said as they walked down the hall way

"Yeah, we're like the only 2 normal people in this place. And we're both half saiyan!" Trunks laughed. Faith giggled. _Her laugh is so cute……WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _Trunks thought to him self as they headed through the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Next time on Faithful love: **Faith and Trunks are starting to feel things for each other that they've never felt before and it's kinda creeping them out!

AN: Ok I know not much happened in this chapter but the next one is gonna have some very interesting happenings next time! ;)


	2. The feeling’s mutual

AN: Ok here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. R&R!

**Last time on Faithful Love: **"Ok here's the deal," She said looking at Trunks solemnly "I won't go out with anymore idiots, if _you_ don't go out with any more idiots. Deal?" She put her hand out and Trunks put his hand in hers and shook it.

"Deal." He said. Faith put her cd player back inside her locker and they headed of towards the cafeteria.

"You know this really doesn't give us much competition." Faith said as they walked down the hall way

"Yeah, we're like the only 2 normal people in this place. And we're both half saiyan!" Trunks laughed. Faith giggled. _Her laugh is so cute……WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _Trunks thought to him self as they headed through the doors of the cafeteria.

**Chapter 2 – The feeling's mutual**

"5…….," Faith murmured so that only she and Trunks could here it.

"4…….," Trunks replied.

"3…….," Faith mumbled.

"2…….," Trunks whispered.

"1!" They both said in unison as the last bell on the day rang through the halls of Orange Star High. They both hurriedly picked up their bags and rushed along with the rest of the class out of the door as their science teacher attempted, in vain, to remind them of the homework due Thursday.

The two walked up the stairs and out onto the roof of the main building. Trunks sighed

"Ahh, freedom at last!" He said as they took to the skies.

"Tell me about it!" Faith turned so she was flying on her side facing Trunks. "I thought that stupid lector on Global warming would never end!" She flipped round 360o and gave a slight whoop as they headed towards Capsule corp. over in nearby Capsule City.

* * *

Trunks and Faith walked in through the main entrance of the large orange building and headed, as always, straight of the kitchen.

Trunks knew perfectly well that Faith hated to stuff her face in front of anyone who didn't know about her saiyan appetite, and so ate little at school. This meant by the end of the school day she would be ravishing, so it was their typical after school ritual to raid the Briefs fridge n a daily basis.

As Faith sat on one of the high stools Trunks set about pulling out as much of the consistency of the fridge as he could carry. Trunks came and sat down opposite Faith and placed the food between them.

Just as they were digging in Bulma walked into the room and grinned widely upon seeing Faith sat on the stool at the breakfast bar. Trunks and Faith looked at each other with a raise eyebrow then looked back at Bulma.

"Why Faith! I was _just_ looking for you!" Faith couldn't help but cringe at the sickly sweat high pitched voice.

"Hay Bulma. What's up?" Faith said

"Oh don't be silly Faith! This weekends you're big party! My gosh, 17 already huh? (AN: I know I said she was already 17 but that was just a typo. I meant to say 16) Doesn't the time just fly by?!" Bulma seemed to fade of into a fantasy world and Trunks noticed out of the corner of his eye that Faith was shifting uneasily in her chair. He knew more that anyone that Faith hated to draw attention to herself or have people fussing over her. She had always been like that, even as a child.

"You know, I don't want a really big party Bulma. Just my family and a few close friends. You know?" Faith said looking down at her feet. Bulma snapped back to reality and smiled innocently.

"Of course dear! No problem." Bulma said and wandered back out the room, obviously planning feverishly. Faith sighed heavily then went back to the large pile of food laid out in front of her.

* * *

Faith flopped down on Trunk's bed and he sat in a computer chair about an hour later up in Trunk's room. Faith lay on her front, her legs waving about in the air above her, her head placed in her hands.

"Man this is going to be _so _funny! How did I ever come up with such a brilliant idea?" Faith squealed slightly with excitement.

"You're idea? It was my idea Faith!" Trunks said indignantly

"Yeah but _I_ inspired it with that bad hair day I had last week!" Faith retorted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Trunks rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself.

"Fine, whatever. So where is it?" Trunks said looking over at Faith as she picked up a one of Trunk's old socks that had been strewn on the bed next to her and flung it, hitting Trunk's head before falling back to the floor.

"Keep you're shirt on Trunks I've got it! Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it." Faith said wagging her finger next to her face, giving Trunks a wink. He crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically. Faith rolled her eyes and pulled her bag up of the floor with a sigh.

Trust me Trunks, all we have to do is make sure we get this baby on Gohan's head and make sure it stays there! Well at least for a little while." As she said this she pulled out a large, rainbow afro wig. "And I've got just the thing!" She said holding up a red bottle with triumph.

"Ketchup? You're gotta stick it on with _ketchup_?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and Faith looked at the bottle. Her eyes went wide.

"But if this is here? Where's the glue?" She asked and the two looked at each other in shear horror.

"Kitchen!" They both yelled as they stumbled out the door and ran down the corridor.

Just mere moments before Vegita had come in from the GR with a hunger that even his training couldn't shut up. Just as Trunks and Faith reached the door Vegita reached over without looking at the bottle next to the fridge, squirting the contents into his sandwich as, much to Trunks and Faith's sheer horror, took a large bite from the large glue filled sandwich. Vegita chewed on it then opened his eyes in disgust. He opened up the sandwich to reveal the sticky whitish substance. He looked over to where Trunks and Faith stood…or at least had stood before making a desperate run for it after seeing Vegita's face as he realized what he had just eaten. He didn't follow. He had learnt to let it go until the two had forgotten all about it so it came as a great surprise when he actually did catch up with them. He smirked as he imagined the faces of the two as he doled out his 'punishment'.

Trunks and Faith ran along the corridors as fast as they could, looking over there shoulders every once in a while to see if Vegita was running after them. When they reached Trunks' room Trunks ran in first and slammed the door in his friends face. Faith stumbled back and landed on her butt in the middle on the hallway. She frowned

"TRUNKS VEGITA BRIEFS! LET ME IN _NOW_!" She yelled at the closed door.

"Make me!" Came the response. Faith pulled herself to her feet and pushed the door as hard as she could (and being a saiyan that was pretty hard!). But Trunks was just as strong and they both held tight until……

Trunks pulled away from the door quickly in hopes on seeing Faith fall to the floor but he couldn't move fast enough. Faith fell through the door and stumbled straight into Trunks. They fell to the ground in a heap, Faith landing on Trunks' chest, his arms wrapped around her back. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After a few moments Trunks stopped laughing and looked up looked up at Faiths giggling form lying on top of him. She slowly stopped laughing and looked down at Trunks. They were both suddenly very aware on Trunks' arms, warped around Faith's waist, holding her to him. Faith could feel his strong chest under her hands. She had to admit that his chest did feel rather nice.

Trunks lifted one hand away from Faiths waist, brushing away a long black hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers nor she from his. They were so closed Faith could feel Trunks warm breathe tickling her face, their nose's almost touching. Faith wondered what his lips tasted like. They looked so soft. Like his eyes. Part of her head screamed at her but the other, larger, stronger part yelled back.

They both jumped apart and stood up as they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. They stood in the room, both blushing like their lives depended on it. Bra appeared at the door way and leaned in.

"Hay guys, dads on the warpath so watch out. He was mumbling something about glue and sandwiches. Wired, huh?" She looked from Faith to Trunks. Both seaming to find the messy blue carpet very interesting and they each donned a huge blush that seemed to be taking over their faces. Bra nodded knowingly "Oh so it was you, huh? I see. Don't you worry, I won't tell a soul." She said and turned and walked down the hallway to her room.

After a few minuets Faith broke the uneasy silence that had fallen since Bra had left.

"Well I'd…..erm…..better go. Mum'll be wondering where I've got to." As she said this she walked over and picked up her bag from its place on Trunks bed. They both knew that Chi-chi would know Faith was at Trunks' but they also knew that they couldn't take much more of that awful silence.

"Erm...ok. I'll see you later then?" Trunk's said, not daring to take his eyes away from the floor.

"Yeah…..well, see ya." And with that Faith launched herself out of the window and flew off in the direction of her home.

* * *

Videl carefully pulled the door closed and looked upwards. It was very late, just after midnight but something told her that she was needed. She took to the skies and looked around until she spotted Faith, hovering just a few yards away, staring up at the crescent moon through the clouds. Videl flew over and stopped beside her, looking upwards.

"What's wrong Faith?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the moon. Faith turned her head towards Videl as if only now noticing her for the first time.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep is all." She said and Videl looked over at her a smile crossing her face.

"Don't lie Faith, I know that look. Who is he?"

"What makes you think this is about a guy?" Faith retorted

"Oh so something _is _wrong then." Videl grinned. Faith sighed and returned to looking up at the moon.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone got it? Not Gohan, not mum, no one!" She returned to looking at Videl who had stopped grinning and nodded her head. "Fine then, come on." Faith flew back towards the ground and landed on a small hill. She fell back into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest. Videl came and sat next to her, one leg out, the other bent, leaning back on her arms for support.

After a few minuets Faith had explained to Videl all about what had happened at the Briefs and how much she'd wanted to kiss him for reasons unknown. Videl's face went from confused, to surprised and finally, once Faith had finished, into a large smile. Faith looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked. Videl only smiled wider "No seriously **what**?!" She said, getting irritated now.

"I thought this might happen." Videl said, still grinning widely, she stopped when she saw Faith scowling at her "Well you spend so much time with him, it was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Faith asked questioningly.

Videl's grin returned and she said happily "You're falling in love with Trunks!"

* * *

**Next time on Faithful Love:** It's party time and Faith gets an unexpected present from her best friend.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to put that up. I'll get the next chapter up soon! R&R


	3. Party time

AN: Ok I've only just put up the last chapter but I couldn't wait to write this one! Its sooo cool! ;) Tell me what you think!

**Last time on Faithful Love:**

"I thought this might happen." Videl said, still grinning widely, she stopped when she saw Faith scowling at her "Well you spend so much time with him, it was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Faith asked questioningly.

Videl's grin returned and she said happily "You're falling in love with Trunks!"

**Chapter 3 – Party time**

"W-what?" Faith said slowly, a shocked look on her face.

Videl shrugged and stood up, stretching "You'll see." She said and walked back towards the house. Faith watched her and thought about what Videl had just said. She frowned stubbornly. _Nah, she's wrong! What does she know about love anyway? Ok so there's Gohan but come on, he doesn't count!_

She stood up and, dusting herself off, headed back towards the house._ I'll show her! It's all in her mind._ Faith flew into the air and went through a window on the second floor that entered into her room. She flouted over and flopped down onto her bed.

"I'll show her…" She mumbled to herself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the week Faith and Trunks acted just the same around each other as they always did. Both were very aware of what had happened but neither wanted to bring it up for fear of damaging their friendship. Even through they tried to act the same as they always did something was missing.

It was the end of Tuesday and Trunks and Faith walked down the corridors in the same uneasy silence that had plagued them all day. Faith stopped suddenly, looking down at her feet, clutching a purple binder to her chest, her long hair was loose and fell about her face like a curtain, hiding her face from view. Trunks turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Trunks tilted his head to one side.

"Erm…well I…. erm….I think I'll just…head straight home today." She said, her face still covered by ebony hair.

"Oh," Trunks said, unable to hide the pain in his voice. They had always gone back to Capsule corp. after school, ever since kindergarten. It was the one thing they always did, no matter what. If one of them were sick they would wait at Capsule corp. for the other to arrive, just so as not to break the ritual. "Ok…I guess."

Faith continued to look at her feet as she said "Ok. See you tomorrow?" Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and ran towards the roof's exit since they had planned on going out via the main door.

When Faith reached the roof the closed to the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. _Ok, breathe Faith, breathe. **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?** _Faith sighed and took to the skies back towards Mt. Paouz. (AN: How the hell do you spell it?!)

For the rest on the week it was like this. Faith went home after school and that same uneasy silence continued to plague them. But finally it was over and Faith knew that she only had one more thing to worry about. Saturday and her 17 birthday party.

* * *

BLEEP 

Faith rolled over in bed and moaned slightly.

BLEEP 

She moaned again and pulled the covers over her head.

BLEEP 

She rolled over again, not taking the covers off of her head.

BLEEP 

She groaned _Once more and I swear to kami I'll…_

_BLEEP_

_Oh that's it!_ Faith pulled her arm out from under the covers and took hold of the alarm clock on her bedside table. She flung it through the air and…

_BLE_…. The clock smashed against the wall mid bleep. Faith smiled contently, her eyes still closed and pulled her hand back under the covers. She was just falling back to sleep when….

"Wake up!" The sound made Faiths eyes snap open and she bolted upright in bed. She looked around until she caught sight of Pan standing at the door, hands on hips, a huge grin spread across her face. Faith moaned and fell backwards, simultaneously pulling the covers back over her head and turning her back to her niece.

Pan pouted and went over and pulled the covers right of Faith who moaned and curled up into a ball, her hair flowed over her back, since she hadn't moved it out of the way when she fell back down again so she was laying on top of it. Her I 3 NY shirt barely covering her butt.

Pan frowned before her eyes lit up wickedly, a smirk crossing her features that Vegita would have been proud of. She leaped up into the air and landed on the bed next to Faith who merely moaned again and curled up tighter. Pan frowned. Then commenced jumping up and down on Faiths bed to no avail.

After 5 minuets she gave up and sat on the end of the bed, head in her hands. Just then Goku ran past the door, then backed up slightly so he was standing in Faith's doorway.

"Hay Faith get up! BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST!!!!" He yelled before rushing off downstairs. Faith's eyes snapped oven. She leaped out of bed and ran out the door yelling

"Dad wait up! That's MY birthday breakfast!" Pan stared after her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Then she leaped up and ran after the two, the thought of the feast taking over her brain.

* * *

"Faith were gonna go! We'll see you over at Capsule corp.!" Chi-chi yelled up the stairs. She, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan were all stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed ready for the party. It was about 11 and Faith still wasn't ready. Faith appeared at the top of the stairs, a towel wrapped around her body whilst she ran a brush though her long, wet hair.

"K mom! I won't be long, promise!" She gave her mother an innocent smile and rushed back to her room. She heard her family leave and sighed slightly. She'd been dreading this. Now not only would she have to deal with everyone fussing over her, but to top it all off she and Trunks were…she didn't even know what the hell it was. She sighed and walked over to her closet.

Half an hour later she stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, hands on hips. She had a pale blue and black striped top which had an oversized neck, which hung idly over her shoulders; along with a silky black wrap-around skirt that stopped above her knee, along with a pair of flat light brown boots. She wore her hair in a long plait over her shoulder, a blue flower was shoved into the bobble. _Mum's gonna kill me for nicking a flower off her fave plant but hay, its my birthday! _She smiled slightly at her appearance then grabbed her long black coat that she pulled on as she jumped out of the window and headed full speed for Capsule city.

* * *

Trunks leaned against the rail and sighed. God he was bored. They were all out in the garden…well it was more of a park really but whatever. Trunks looked around the room. Streamers where hung up along the walls and from every available tree. Animals ran around the z fighters and their families as they talked idly. _Where the hell was Faith. It this goes on much longer I'll end up having to talk to Hurcule!_ Trunks shuddered at the thought then stopped, sensing Faith landing outside. He smiled and wandered off to greet her.

Faith wandered into the entrance of Capsule corp. She pulled off her coat and handed it onto one of the robot that stood near to the reception desk who then gave a slight bow before heading through the door just at the same time as Trunks wandered through, hands thrust into his pockets.

_I'm not gonna get through the day with Trunks and me being on_…_weird terms. Forget that! _Faith thought to herself, Trunks thinking pretty much the same thing.

"Thank Kami you're her!" Trunks said wandering up to Faith.

"That bad huh?" Faith said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Umhum. Hurcules been trying to make conversation with me for nearly an hour!" Ok so it wasn't the exact truth but he had been bugging him since he arrived.

The two headed through towards the garden/park thingy, both glad things were back to normal.

The second the two came through the door they were deafened by an almighty cheer. Faith cringed slightly before smiling at the crowd that was assembled in the room. _At least Bulma didn't invite any of those idiots from school. Well better get this over with. _

"Hay guys. Sorry I'm late."

* * *

Faith leaned back on the railing. She'd been here for about an hour but somehow it felt longer. She turned her head to the side. Trunks was leaned forward on the rail, his arms folded on the cold metal he was watching Gohan trying to make conversation with Vegita, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but where he was now.

"I wonder what would happen if we fused you're dad with Gohan." Faith said as she saw what Trunks was staring at. She and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before…

"EEWW GOHAN IN SPANDEX!" They both cried before bursting into fits of laughter.

Meanwhile Chi-chi, Videl and Bulma were all sat under a shady tree. They were watching Trunks and Faith as they fell about laughing, Faith leaning on Trunks for support before both fell to the ground clutching their sides.

"Oh don't they just look so cute together?" Chi-chi said, clutching her hands together, hearts in her eyes.

"They would make such a cute couple." Bulma said with a sigh

"Yeah, but you trying telling Faith that." Videl said, nodding her head. Bulma and Chi-chi looked at Videl, then each other and raised and eye brow.

* * *

Half an hour later Bulma walked over to the now composed demi-saiyans who were talking happily. Faith and Trunks looked up upon seeing Bulma

"Hay Bulma, what's up?" Faith asked. Bulma grinned and grabbed her arm, starting to pull her towards the middle of the room where the rest of the Z fighters were. "Whoa!" Faith cried as Bulma gave her a yank.

"Come on we've got a little prezzie for yaz!" Bulma said with a grin. Faith frowned at Bulma

"But I said..."

"No presents I know, I know but hay! We had to get you _something_!" She said as she pulled Faith along.

"Trunks, help me!" She mouthed at her friend who merely grinned and started shoving her from behind.

"No can do." He mouthed back. Faith eventually gave up, letting the two push her along. They came to a holt in the middle of the Z fighters and Faith blinked as she looked around at them as they smiled at her.

"Ok so…. what?" She said, looking around, confused. Gohan came forward so he was standing in front of her, looking down slightly.

"Well we knew you didn't want a fuss and all that but…well it _is_ you're birthday so we had to get you something. So we all figured we should get you something that even _you_ couldn't say no to." He said with a smile. Putting his hands out in front of him he revealed a simple wooden box, about as wide and long as a sheet of A4 paper and the depth of a tissue box.

Faith slowly reached out to it with one hand and placed her hand on top of the golden star in the middle of it, the only decoration on the whole thing. She reached up her other hand and took it from her brother's hands. She looked down at the box. It was simple yet beautiful; just the way she liked to world.

"Well open it." Bra said, jumping up and down slightly on her toes in anticipation. Faith moved the box so she was holding it in one hand and with the other she slowly lifted the lid of the box.

She was momentarily blinded as a bright orange hued light poured out of the box. When she opened her eyes she gasped. Seven shining balls lay inside the box. Each orange ball held a different number of red stars one, two, three, four, five, six and seven. The dragonballs.

"Do you like them?" Gohan said. Faith had to practically tear her eyes away from the beauty that she held in her hands. Even since she was a little girl she had been fascinated with the mystical balls. She hadn't seen them since after Majin Buu but now they were here again, in her hands. Her eyes shone at the thought. She flung her arms around her elder brother, still holding the box that held the dragonballs…her dragonballs.

"Their beautiful. This is the greatest present in the world. Thank you." She said as she and her brother held their warm embrace.

"Hay we helped too!" Yamcha complained, folding his arms across his chest. Faith smiled slyly as she let go of Gohan. She walked over to Yamcha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled as he turned deep red, the others laughing with her.

"Thanks. All of you." She said, smiling at her friends as they grinned back at her.

"Oh wait I nearly forgot. Trunks has a gift for you as well…erm where _is_ Trunks?" Bulma said, looking around. Faith could feel his ki down in the main lab.

"Don't worry, I'll go find him!" Faith said as she swept of towards the door "Hay hang onto these for me bro." She said passing the box of dragonballs to Gohan on her way out.

Faith ran down corridor after corridor until she came to a large door with

'Keep Out.

Lab 001.

Enter At Own Risk!'

Written on it in bold red letters. The doors slid open as she walked threw. She was in a large room with electronics and unfinished technology from wall to wall. She looked around the room until she saw Trunks. He was on his knees searching under a desk for something and obviously hadn't notice her coming in.

"Got it!" He cried jumping up…well trying to at least. "Ooff!" He moaned, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the desk. He clambered to his feet and turned around coming face o face with Faith who was trying not to laugh. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh right! I almost forgot." He said pulling a thin blue box out of his pocket where he had stuffed it after retrieving it from under the desk. "I made it myself…hope you like it." He opened the box and inside lay a simple golden bracelet with seven tiny charms, each a mini replica of one of the seven dragonballs.

Faith's eyes grew and she held out her hand to touch it. Trunks took it out of the box and tied it around her wrist. She looked down at the bracelet. It fit her wrist perfectly, hanging off her just right so that it moved but couldn't fall off. The dragonballs were so intricate it was as though the real dragonballs had been shrunk down and made into charms.

"They glow when each of the corresponding dragonballs is within range." Trunks said, watching as Faith admired the way the light caught the bracelet, making it shine and glisten.

"Trunks…. its….._gorgeous_! I love it!" She said, wrapping her arms around Trunks neck and hugging him tight. He placed his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Trunks felt warm against her body and she found herself lost in pure bliss. Slowly they pulled away but her hand remained around his neck and his about her waist.

Faith moved her eyes so she was looking into his, those brilliant blue pools seemed to draw her in. _So soft_…_I wonder if his lips are soft?_ Faith heard herself thinking. Last time she had thought that she had scolded herself but now…. now they seemed right. She wanted for him to never let go, for them to stay there, looking into each others eyes for all eternity. Slowly the gap between them began to close in until one slight movement and their lips would be touching. Faith couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't control her body, as if her logical brain had flouted away and she was left here… in Trunks' arms.

Their lip meet and Faith felt nothing else. Nothing else mattered. At that moment there was only her and Trunks, nothing else. Her hand moved up and ran through his silky lavender hair. Her heart skipped a beat as his hand moved down, tucking itself under her shirt, resting against her bare back. His lips were soft, softer than his eyes, softer than anything she had ever felt. She was in heaven… no it was beyond heaven, beyond anything she had ever thought possible.

But moments will come and go as they please and they slowly broke apart. Faith eyes flickered open and she backed hurriedly out of Trunks arms. Her rational mind had come back down to earth and it was furious. _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! HOW COULD YOU?! _It yelled at her. Faith shook her head slightly.

"Trunks…I…. I'm sorry." She said and ran from the room. She faintly heard him calling her name but she didn't register it. She had just kissed her best friend and she'd enjoyed it. What was more she had proved Videl right. She **was** falling for him. She felt so weak and she hated that. She stopped just before the doors that lead back into the party. _If it was so wrong why was it so good? Why did I enjoy it so much?

* * *

_

**Next time on Faithful love: **Trunks and Faith need to talk but neither can quite pull up the nerve to do it.

AN: Woah that was a long one! I'm so proud! Well I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

PS A big thanks to Blood-Red Amber for her fab reviews!


	4. Gather for a different kind of tournamen...

AN: Hay guys! Sorry this has taken so AMAZINGLY long but I've had that little old problem of writer's block not to mention I've been busy writing New Girl in Town. I may have changed the plan of this chapter since I last wrote but I'm sure you don't mind…. right? Well here's another chapter for you all so enjoy and tell me what you think! Oh yeah and I don't own DBZ and all that stuff. You know the deal;)

**Last time on Faithful love:**

Their lips meet and Faith felt nothing else. Nothing else mattered. At that moment there was only her and Trunks, nothing else. Her hand moved up and ran through his silky lavender hair. Her heart skipped a beat as his hand moved down, tucking itself under her shirt, resting against her bare back. His lips were soft, softer than his eyes, softer than anything she had ever felt. She was in heaven… no it was beyond heaven, beyond anything she had ever thought possible.

But moments will come and go as they please and they slowly broke apart. Faith eyes flickered open and she backed hurriedly out of Trunks arms. Her rational mind had come back down to earth and it was furious. _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! HOW COULD YOU?! _It yelled at her. Faith shook her head slightly.

"Trunks…I…. I'm sorry." She said and ran from the room. She faintly heard him calling her name but she didn't register it. She had just kissed her best friend and she'd enjoyed it. What was more she had proved Videl right. She **was** falling for him. She felt so weak and she hated that. She stopped just before the doors that lead back into the party. _If it was so wrong why was it so good? Why did I enjoy it so much?_

**Chapter 4 – Gather for a different kind of tournament**

After the run in with Trunks, Faith had returned to the rest of the group and had been purposely avoiding Trunks who had returned a little after her. Every now and then she felt his eyes on her and she was struggling to ignore them. The fact that the two were avoiding each other didn't go unnoticed by the Z-sensei.

"Oh now what? A minute ago I was inline for more grand babies and now they won't even _look_ at each other! Now how am I going to get to arrange their marriage?" Chi-chi moaned tearfully, biting down a handkerchief. Videl and Bulma sweat-dropped but even they knew something was up. Videl cast her eyes oven to Faith and sighed slightly _I know you knew what I meant, Faith. You know all too well. _She looked back across to Bulma who was trying to comfort Chi-chi.

She frowned. She was going to get to the bottom of this. "Don't worry Chi. I'll go talk to Faith, don't you worry." She gave Chi-chi a comforting smile and pulled herself to her feet. Bulma and Chi-chi watched as their friend strode purposefully over to were Faith stood talking with Yamcha, Krillen and Tien then looked at each other in curiosity before turning their attentions back to Videl.

* * *

Faith was stood between Tien and Yamcha staring into space. She had long since stopped trying to listen to what they were talking about and was considering going to find some food when her arm was suddenly given a sharp tug. 

She stumbled backwards with a yelp and found herself being dragged along by Videl.

"Just borrowing her for a little while guys! Don't worry, I'll bring her back to y'all in one piece!" Videl said with a grin, whilst simultaneously pulling a startled and confused Faith towards the exit of the garden.

"Woah what a secon…." Faith tried to retaliate as she was pushed through the door. She rounded of Videl who stood smiling at her with a grim determination. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law. "Ok Videl, what's this all about?" Videl smiled back at her and began to walk to down the corridor to no place in particular; Faith following at her heals.

"Oh nothing," Videl said, with what Faith imagined to be an air of sarcasm. "I just felt like a sisterly chat is all." She gave Faith an innocent smile to which Faith merely folded her arms over her chest as they continued down one of Capsule corp.'s many seemingly endless corridors.

"Yeah right Videl! And Vegeta's a nominee for the _Mr. Sweet and Innocent_ award! What's this really about?"

"Ok, ok you got me," Videl raised her hands in false surrender "That fact of the matter is, you and Trunks disappeared together and ever since you two have been avoiding each other like the plague. Anyone would think that something happened between you two." Videl looked over at a blushing Faith and knew she had hit a soft spot.

Faith sighed. She was so busted and there was no way of denying it. Man she really did hate to be proven wrong. "Look Videl," She halted and Videl stopped and looked at her. "If I tell you this…"

"I know, I know don't tell anyone. We've been her before Faith and you know perfectly well I won't tell anyone, so just get to the point already." Faith scowled at her. "Sorry. Go on."

"Ok here's the thing. When I found Trunks he gave me this," She held out her wrist and watched Videl admiring the well-crafted golden bracelet. "I hugged him and next thing I knew…" She sighed "Next thing I knew I was... we kissed. There happy?" Videl couldn't help but smile.

"I knew it! Man Chi-chi's gonna have kittens when she finds out…" she grinned until she was cut of by a slightly panicky Faith.

"No she won't! 'Coz she isn't _going_ to find out!" _Kami, if mom knew she'd…Kami! _She bit down on her lip as a line of sweat trickled down her face. Her mother planning weddings and ranting on about grand babies was the last thing she needed right now.

Videl opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped when the ground beneath them shook violently. They hovered in the air as the hallway continued to shake. They looked at each other then headed to the most likely source of the shaking. The party.

As the doors opened before them the two flew into the room and instantly their eyes fell upon the source of the quake.

Faith smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "It just wouldn't be a party without Vegeta trying to take a chunk out of dad's head." She and Videl sweat dropped as they watched the scene before them. Vegeta was stood in the middle of the room, most of the Z fighters hanging off him in a desperate battle to keep him from literally kill Goku, who was sat on the grass a little way off, rubbing his head. The patented Son Grin spread across his face. Faith sighed before flouting over and standing between the two she looked down at her father who blinked up at her.

"What did you do now?" She asked irritably. Goku stared back at his daughter and blinked.

"I didn't do anything." He said innocently. Faith heard Vegeta growl behind her before he shouted

"KAKAROT! YOU BAKA! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU DID!" struggling against the hold of the other men who were latched on to any available part of Vegeta.

"No I don't… was it bad?" Goku asked innocently, scratching the back of his head Goku style.

Vegeta's growl grew even louder as he cried "GGGRRAARRGGG! YOU KNEW PERFECTLY WELL THAT CHICKEN LEG WAS **MINE**!" Faith fell to the ground anime style.

"_I should have known this would be about food_" She mumbled as she pulled herself into a sitting position "So let me get this straight. You are trying to kill him for eating _one_ chicken leg? You do know we've got like a million here don't you?" She said sarcastically, looking over at Vegeta, who grumbled.

"That's not the point! He crossed the line! It was _mine_ not anyone else's! _MINE!_ The baka knew it was mine and he ate it!" He said, folding his arms over his chest, causing Krillen and Yamcha to go flying. Faith sweat dropped. Saiyans could be such children sometimes. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet, dusting herself off she rounded on Vegeta.

"Ok then Vegeta. I know how to settle this." Vegeta opened on eye and raised his left eyebrow in curiosity. "We'll have us a little match." Vegeta smirked. Now the brat was talking. "But just to make it interesting…" Vegeta stopped smirking and scowled. Now what was the mini onna muttering about? "How about a soccer match? Son v. Briefs. Me, dad, mom and Gohan v. You, Bulma, Bra and Trunks." She folded her arms over her chest in triumph. She was a genius and, unless Roshi decided to go streaking like last time she had gone over to the Kami house to play soccer with Trunks, no one would get hurt _or_ destroy a large chunk of the building.

"Humph. I refuse to partake in the pathetic past times of this mud-ball you call a planet!" Vegeta growled, continuing to scowl at Faith who seemed almost amused at his refusal to play in the match.

"What's wrong Veggie-head? Scared we Son's will beat you at soccer as well as everything else." Vegeta growled dangerously. "Not that I blame you. After all we _are _superior to you Briefs in every way." She turned her back to Vegeta and grinned. _HA! That'll get him for sure!_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bulma piped up before her husband could even retaliate. Faith's grin grew. _Cool! Maybe I'll start a family fude and I'll never have to see Trunks again…although to tell the truth I'm not sure I'd like that all that much. Come to think of it, a fude between Sons and Briefs will more than likely bring about the apocalypse. Damn, maybe I should have thought this through better._

"Grrr, YOU'RE ON!" Vegeta shouted and stormed off, dragging Bulma, Bra and Trunks with him. The people left in the room turned to stare at Faith who stood looking triumphant before her farther.

"Erm… what just happened? Goku asked, a confused look plastered across his face.

"I honestly don't know." Gohan replied, pulling himself up off the floor, where he and the others who had been restraining Vegeta had been thrown when Vegeta stormed off. They turned their attention back to Faith who winked and raised one finger matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry guys! I have a plan!"

* * *

Yamcha stood in the middle of the newly created soccer pitch, a whistle hung from a string about his neck and a black and white soccer ball was tucked under one arm. He had been elected referee, as he knew most about the rules of soccer out of the Z fighters. 

On one side of him stood the Briefs, each one clad in a red T-shirt and black shorts. The name 'Briefs' was written across the back of their shirts in solid black letters.

On his other side stood the Sons. Each wore a blue shirt and black shorts. The name

'Son' written across the back in a dark blue.

"Ok guys I want a good clean match and remember, no Saiyan powers such as flying or ki blasts and keep to a relatively normal pace, k? But most of all _try _not to beat the living daylights out of each other for once. This is soccer _not_ the Tenkaichi Budokai." As he said this last part he looked directly at Vegeta who scowled back with loathing. Yamcha gulped slightly before setting the ball down on the ground in front of him. Faith and Trunks stepped up to the ball since both teams decided that they were the star players.

For a moment their eyes met and they both felt the unsaid words between them, the questions that had been left unasked but something else stood out more than anything else that neither one could identify. Had Chi-chi not been standing towards the far end of the pitch, she probably would have smacked them both with her frying pan and tell them it was love, but since she wasn't the two were merely left to wonder.

A sharp whistle brought the two out of their daze as the match began. Trunks swept in and pulled the ball away and past Faith before she had time to fully react. He ploughed down the field and felt Bra on his heel, ready to take the ball should he come into any trouble. Faith too was rushing after him and would reach him before his sister could save him. He swallowed and looked in front of him. Chi-chi was stood ahead and to the left, she was easy enough. What worried him most was that Gohan was running towards him. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he considered the best plan of action, then felt himself smirk. Perfect.

Faith pulled up right behind Trunks and looked at her brother who gave her a knowing look. She watched at Trunks easily avoided him and continued on down the pitch. Once he had passed, Gohan turned around and run beside Trunks on his right hand side.

Trunks looked to his right to see Gohan running along side him. He looked to his left and saw Faith pull up and ran next to him. Realisation struck but it came too late. Both Gohan and Faith ploughed downwards and towards the ball in a pincer movement. Faith's foot collided with the ball and sent it flying towards Chi-chi who was waiting expectantly.

Trunks stumbled slightly before regaining his composure. He felt something grab hold of his shirt and looked down. Faith looked up at him from her position on the ground where she was trying to pull herself up on Trunks shirt. She laughed nervously and Trunks raised an eyebrow. He suddenly remembered that Faith was still on the ground and blushed as he put his hand out to help her up. She took it willingly and pulled herself up with Trunks' help. They stood there for a moment before they were snapped back to reality by Chi-chi's yell

"Faith! If you wouldn't mind! I kinda need some help here!" Chi-chi cried as she attempted to weave in and out of Bra and Bulma. Gohan, meanwhile, was completely blocked off my Vegeta who had come to join in.

Faith and Trunks looked at each other for a moment before running of to help their teams.

* * *

(AN: Ok I won't bore you with how the whole 90 minutes went since, well I'd be just as bored as you guys. Not to mention I'm not exactly the worlds biggest soccer fan… come to think of it that move Gohan and Faith did was probably illegal…) 

When Yamcha finally blew the whistle, signifying the end of the match both teams were dirty and tired.

"Well that's it guys…I guess it's a draw then. One all." Yamcha called at the group who, with the exception of Vegeta, who refused to show any weakness, were sprawled on the grass panting.

"What do you mean _draw_! I refuse to be know as equal to that idiot and his baka family!" Vegeta cried as he chased a fearful Yamcha around the garden. Chi-chi raised her head to protest but then sighed.

"Oh forget it. I'm too tired to yell." She moaned, before falling back onto the grass. The surrounding Z fighters all stared at her. Even Vegeta momentarily gave up the chase to stare at the onna woman, then remembered why he was so mad at Yamcha and returned to running after him.

"Wow," Bulma murmured "I guess that was more tiring than I'd thought. Maybe you guys should just stay here tonight, I mean come on! We sure as hell have the room."

* * *

Faith walked down the hallway towards her room. Her cloths that she'd been wearing about an hour before hung limply from her arm. She had borrowed an outfit from Bulma for the night, which she now wore as she walked, bare foot along the carpeted floor. She had a comfy pair of grey sweat pants on and a light blue dressing gown hung open, revealing the strappy pink top underneath. Her long hair was half pulled up into a ponytail, the rest hanging down behind her shoulders. 

She came to a stop outside Trunks room. The door hung open and she looked inside the usually messy room. _Bulma must have threatened to shove him in the GR with Veggie until he tidied his room._ She could see from the stream pouring from the bathroom door that Trunks was in the shower. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of just what that entailed. _Bad Faith! Nasty, nasty thoughts! Nice…but nasty!_ She decided that she'd better not stay there much longer as she heard the shower turn off. Faith hurried to the next door and opened the door into her own room.

She looked around the room. The queen-sized bed was made up in a thin, creamy sheet and the doors to the balcony were open, making the curtains flutter in the breeze.

Setting down her cloths in a comfortable chair by the end of the bed, she walked over to the balcony and leaned against the cold rail. She looked up into the sky to see the full moon piercing a hole through the clouds. It was a beautiful night and Faith closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

Her thoughts strayed back to the one thing that had been plaguing her all day. That kiss. It was like nothing she had even felt before. Sure she'd been kissed before but still… that was so… natural. It felt right to have Trunks kiss her and she wanted to feel it again.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she looked over at the balcony next to hers. Trunks stood, leaning as she was against the rail and staring up at the moon. He looked across at her and smiled. She smiled back and they stood for a moment before she felt him take to the skies, only to come to land next to her. He looked down at her and she became lost in those deep blue pools.

"I think maybe… we need to talk?" He said, his voice barley a whisper but Faith heard it.

"I know." Was all she could say as she looked into his eyes as he did the same with her.

* * *

**Next time: **Faith and Trunks 'talk'. I ain't giving anything away so you'll just have to wait and see ;) 

AN: I soo can't wait to get started on the next chapter! I'm gonna start right away so it'll be up pretty soon! Sorry this chapter didn't have much Trunks Faith action but trust me, I'll make it up to you! ;)


	5. He left his mark

AN: Ok I have started this A.S.A.P coz I just couldn't wait -! This chapter is pretty heated, so don't say I didn't warn you! I don't own DBZ but this story… this story is mine! **All mine!** Muahahahahah! Ahem… sorry about that.

**Last time:**

Her thoughts strayed back to the one thing that had been plaguing her all day. That kiss. It was like nothing she had even felt before. Sure she'd been kissed before but still… that was so… natural. It felt right to have Trunks kiss her and she wanted to feel it again.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she looked over at the balcony next to hers. Trunks stood, leaning as she was against the rail and staring up at the moon. He looked across at her and smiled. She smiled back and they stood for a moment before she felt him take to the skies, only to come to land next to her. He looked down at her and she became lost in those deep blue pools.

"I think maybe… we need to talk?" He said, his voice barley a whisper but Faith heard it.

"I know." Was all she could say as she looked into his eyes as he did the same with her.

**Chapter 5 – He left his mark**

After what felt like hours, but could only have been a few seconds, Faith looked away from Trunks, wrapping her arms about her shoulders, more to protect herself from Trunks eyes than the cold.

"Look Trunks… about before I…"

"Please don't." He said. Faith looked into his eyes again, questioningly. _Damn those eyes. Why do they make me feel so bloody weak?_ Trunks thought before continuing "I don't want you to apologise because then it would make it seem like it was a bad thing… and I don't really think that it was." Faith couldn't help but smile at her friend. He was right. It couldn't be bad. It was too… good to be bad.

"Thank you Trunks." She whispered into the cool night.

"For what?" He asked, his head cocking to one side making Faith giggle. _He looks so cute when he does that._

"For making it a good thing." She said simply and they smiled at each other. Faith suddenly seemed to realise just how close she was to Trunks. Warmth from his body seemed to absorb her own as if protecting her from the surrounding night. His chest was just inches from her own and his lavender hair tickled her nose as a light breeze blew around them. Slowly she lowered her arms from around her shoulders and they fell to her sides. She continued to stare at Trunks as she felt a warm hand on her cheek, rubbing against her skin. She placed her own hand on top of his and closed her eyes as she felt the feeling of his large hands under her own.

When she opened her eyes again she found that she was so close to Trunks that she could feel his breath against her lips. She couldn't take this torture anymore. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She felt him gasp at the sudden contact and as his lips parted she invaded his mouth with her tongue. She felt him relax and he wrapped his arms tight about her waist, pulling her up onto her toes so she was the same height as him. She encircled is neck with her arms as they kissed.

Slowly they began to explore each other. Shyly and slowly at first but becoming more confident as they felt the others acceptance. Trunks ran his hands down Faith's spine, making her shiver. As he reached the end of her spin, where her tail used to be a quiet purr escaped her throat. Trunks smiled at her reaction and he lifted them off the ground.

Subconsciously he flew them through into Faith's room and over to the large bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed as the two continued to kiss, Faith sitting on Trunks lap.

Faith felt Trunks sitting down beneath her and a strange… almost animalistic urge crept into her body. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed and followed him down so that she was lying on top of him. Never once did they brake their kiss as they lay on the bed. Gradually Faith moved so she was straddling him, Trunks head resting on the soft pillows.

Trunks hands moved so that the rested on each side of he waist. Gently he moved them so they rested against her the skin of her toned stomach. Meanwhile Faith explored Trunks muscled chest, feeling at the biceps beneath the thin blue shirt as she felt an urge to tear it of him. She wanted to be closer to him, closer than she had ever been to anyone before and with that she pulled at the shirt beneath her, trying to tug it over his head.

Feeling what she was doing, Trunks broke away from their kiss, a moan of protest escaping from Faith's lips. He opened his eyes and looked into the ebony orbs before him. He smiled and rolled her over so that he was lying on top of her, pulling the shirt over his head in the same movement.

Faith giggled as she felt Trunk lying on top of her, his well-structured chest now bare. Carefully so as not to hit Trunks, she too pulled her top over her head, revealing a plain black bra. She smiled as she felt Trunks press his lips back against hers with renewed passion.

Gradually Trunks slipped away from Faiths mouth and began moving down to her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he went.

Faith sighed with pleasure as Trunks moved away the strap of her bra, kissing her warm skin. Something Vegeta had once told her suddenly popped into her head _"When a Saiyan finds a mate they mark them with a bite on the shoulder to show other Saiyans they are claimed. NOW BEAT IT AND STOP BUGGING ME, TWERP!"_ Her eyes flew open as she realised just what Trunks was about to do. She feltTrunks move away from her shoulder for a moment before she felt his teeth sink into her flesh. She let out a gasp and a single tear rolled down her cheek. But it was not a tear of pain as she might have thought, but instead one of complete contentment. She enjoyed the feeling of Trunks tasting the blood that seeped out of the fresh wound on the nape of her neck. She wanted this… she _needed_ this.

Opening her eyes slightly she saw the bare skin of Trunks neck beneath her chin. She smiled and lowered her head towards with shoulder and kissed his skin. It felt warm and inviting beneath her lips. Barely realising it, she parted her lips and sunk her teeth into his flesh. She felt his warm blood trickle through her parted lips and into her mouth and heard Trunks moan as she lapped at the wound.

Gradually she felt Trunks pull away from her shoulder and she, rather unwillingly, did the same. They looked at each other for a while then smiled. This was how it should be. With that they returned to their kiss.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the open window, the blue-grey curtains flowing in the breeze. Faith screwed her eyes up in an effort to block out the rays invading the room but to no avail. Slowly her eyes cracked open and she blinked at the light coming into the room. She turned her attention to the clock on her bedside table. 9:53am it read, the glowing green numbers flashing at her. Faith let out a slight moan. She hardly even slept in… well except on Mondays but that was just because of a nasty habit she'd picked up a few years back.

She closed her eyes again and was about to go back to sleep. Hay she'd been asleep that long, a little while longer wouldn't make too much difference. Then she noticed four things amiss. 1) There was an unidentifiable weight on her stomach. 2) Her sheets only covered her feet. 3) She was naked which couldn't be good and 4) someone was breathing down her neck! Literally! Slowly she looked down at her stomach and saw a muscular arm, draped over her and holding her protectively whilst the owner slept peacefully behind her.

Carefully, so as not to wake whom ever was behind her she lifted up the arm and turned around. She immediately came face to face with a sleeping Trunks, his lavender hair falling about his peaceful face. She gasped as she realised that he was wearing the same amount of clothing as herself. Minus the golden bracelet about her wrist which, no matter what, she refused to remove.

Had it been anyone else she probably would have screamed. But it was Trunks. She was lying in her bed at 9:53 in the morning with a _naked_ Trunks! Like being hit with a ki blast,the images of what had taken place the night before filled her mind. She swallowed hard and looked to the only place she could think of. (AN: Ok _other_ than there! Man you guys are such perverts! Lol) Her gaze settled upon Trunks shoulder. A bit mark was embedded in his skin. He was… they'd… did she...? A million questions filled her mind but she suddenly realised something. She honestly didn't care. She was _glad_ that she was here and she was truly happy. She smiled and placing Trunks arm back on her waist, she snuggled up to his warm frame.

She looked up at his sweet face. _That beautiful face. I could get used to seeing that in the morning_ she decided and grinned. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled down his face towards her open and locked her lips on his.

Trunks moaned as he was roused from his slumber. His eyes flickered open and he saw Faith, her eyes closed, kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly about her waist and pulled her so she half was lying on top of him. He kissed her back passionately and they remained there for what felt like an eternity.

Gradually Faith pulled out of their lip-lock and lied her head on Trunks chest.

"Good morning." Trunks purred in her ear, making Faith giggle as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" She asked as she snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"Very thank you." Trunks smiled as he stroked her long ebony hair that flowed about them both like a curtain. They lay there for a while, neither moving from their comfortable positions.

Trunks looked down at the beautiful girl that lay on his chest. _I can't believe I could be so lucky as to find someone like you, Faith._ He mussed to himself. Faith giggled.

"I could say the same to you, Trunks. You sweat-talker you." She laughed teasingly.

"Huh?" Trunks looked down at her quizzically. "Wadda you mean?"

Faith turned over so she was lying, chest to chest with Trunks, she folded her arms across the top of his chest and lay her head on her arms. "You said: 'I can't believe I could be so lucky as to find someone like you.' So I said: 'I could say the same to you.'" Trunks raised an eyebrow at this.

"But I didn't say that." _Think it maybe, but not say it!_

"But if you thought it then…" their eyes widened in realisation. They looked down at the almost identical bite marks in each other's shoulders then back at each other.

"I guess last night we…" Trunk murmured.

"… we bonded." Faith finished her voice as low as Trunks's. They looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. A feeling of contentment washed over them both. Like they felt complete, just to be lying there in each other's arms made them whole.

Trunks bent down to kiss Faith but instead of lips he was met with a single finger. He moaned in protest and opened his eyes. Faith looked at his pathetic looking face and smiled.

"We have to get up or the other's will get suspicious." She said sweetly. She kissed Trunks lightly on the lips and jumped out of the bed, wrapping the thin sheet around her as she did so.

"No fare." Trunks grumbled like a child who had just been refused a new toy. Faith couldn't help but giggle at him. She walked back over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, there there, Trunks. Sorry to disappoint you but I have to take a shower." She whispered as she pulled away from him again. Trunks smirked at this

"Mind if I join you? After all it won't take as long if we both go in at once." He said mischievously, pulling himself up and wrapping the other sheet about his waist. Faith smiled back at him as she wandered through the door that joined her room to Trunks's, her smile beckoning him to follow. He grinned as her followed her into his room and through to the en-suit bathroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later (the shower had lasted a little longer than the two had excepted due to some… unforeseen circumstances.) Faith, with Trunks following at her heels, entered the kitchen in search of some food. It seemed that the others had got up not much longer before them as all the Z-sensei, minus Krillen, 18 and Morron who had returned home with master Roshi, along with Piccolo who had also left the night before, were pilled into the kitchen eating mountains of food. Multiple empty and full plates were already pilled before Goku and Vegeta who seemed to be having an all out eating competition. They all looked up as the two entered, even Vegeta and Goku looked up from their food to stare at the two before Vegeta gave a slight snarl as Goku tried to steal one of his pancakes and they returned to their food.

"So you two finally show up! 'Bout time too." Bulma said from her place at the breakfast bar. Faith rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Hay don't look at me! Lumpy here wouldn't get up. It took me almost an hour to get him up." Faith laughed as she wandered over to the table.

"Hay! It's not my fault!" Trunks said indignantly, following her and sitting down opposite her.

"Oh yeah! Then whose fault was it?" Faith teased

.::Yours::. He replied through their newly found bond.

.::Humph. You were the one who followed _me_ into the shower::. Faith returned, looking at him smugly at she placed a fork full of waffle into her mouth.

.:: Hay you're the one whose supposed to have the restraint to stop me from doing those sorts of things! And besides, I didn't exactly hear you complaining::. Trunks smiled as she saw Faith blush.

Videl sat at the head of the table, watching the two intently and was utterly confused when Faith blushed for apparently no reason. _That's weird._

.::What's weird?::. Gohan asked telepathicly, looking across at his wife.

.::Oh nothing hun! Nothing::. Videl smiled at Gohan and he looked at her strangely before shrugging and returning to his meal. This time making sure to block her thoughts from her mate she looked back over at Trunks and Faith who were still eyeing each other intently as they flirted through their bond._ This is really weird. It's like their talking but… No it couldn't be._

Videl was suddenly snapped from her musings as Faith let out a high yelp. Everyone in the room turned to look at Faith whose face was crumpled up in pain. Looking behind her they saw a rather startled Bra, looking down at her foot, under which lay a furry brown tail. Their eyes shot open in surprise as they realised just to whom the tail belonged.

Faith quickly snatched her tail from the restrictions of Bra's foot and hugged it to her, rocking slightly back and forth. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked down at her tail.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She cried, genuinely having no idea how her tail managed to grow back.

"Erm… I know what you mean." Trunks mumbled, when everyone looked across to find out what the hell he was talking about they gasped slightly. Trunks watched as his tail waved back and forth before him.

* * *

**Next time: **Let the interrogation begin! And what's this? Blackmail?

AN: Whoop! Man I love that chapter! Hope you guys did! See I told you I'd make it up to you;) Thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Oh and if enough people want me to I may just put up a one-shot of what happened between Trunks and Faith which I removed for…well I'm sure you know why ;)


	6. Keeping secrets is harder that we though...

AN: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's Soul updating! WOW, it's a miracle! I am mega ultra hyper (blah blah blah insert more sucky up type works here) sorry for not updating but I DO have reasons! First my Internet was down for like two months which sucked and in this time I was seriously bored. Then my schoolwork started to get out of hand so I had to attempt to keep up with that and finally I just finished a week of arduous exams. But I'm updating now and thank you for you're patience.

Faith: 'Bout time.

Soul: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL TRUNKS OFF!

Faith: WHAT? You wouldn't dare!

Soul: Oh yeah and what are YOU gonna do about it? You're too pure of heart to kill me XP

Faith: Well, I may be too pure to kill you, but they aren't.

Soul: Who?

Faith: points to mob

Soul: Who are they? And why are they in my room?

Faith: _They _are the Trunks fanatics. Kill him and they WILL kill you.

Soul: Oh. oO……………. I'll just get on with the story now.

Faith: You do that.

Remember I don't own Dragonball Z although Faith is my character and belongs to me and only me. Steal her and face my Saiyan fury! Muahahaha!

Faith: You're not a Saiyan, Soul.

Soul: No but YOU are.

Faith: Can we please get on with the story. I miss normality.

Soul: YES! o Oh and this chapter may have changes slightly from what I said it was going to be like.

**Last time: **

"WHAT THE HELL?" She cried, genuinely having no idea how her tail managed to grow back.

"Erm… I know what you mean." Trunks mumbled, when everyone looked across to find out what the hell he was talking about they gasped slightly. Trunks watched as his tail waved back and forth before him.

**Chapter 6 – Keeping secrets is harder that we thought**

Silence rained over the kitchen at Capsule Corp. Suddenly a gasp was heard. The group looked over at Videl, who was sat at the end of the table, hands clasped firmly over her mouth. She suddenly rushed out of her seat, rushing down the table, grabbing Faith by the arm and yanking her along with her.

"Excuse us!" Videl cried, dragging a now even more confused Faith behind her and through the door. The doors slid shut behind them as the remaining gang stared after them with raised eyebrows.

"Momma?" Bulma looked down to find Bra tugging at her knee-length skirt.

"Yes Bra?" Bulma replied, still trying to suss out what had just happened.

"Is daddy sick?" Bra asked, head cocked to one side.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he looks real funny." The two looked over at Vegeta who did indeed look very… odd. He sat perfectly still, hands wrapped in a death grip about his knife and fork; the only part of him moving was his face. It would scrunch up, then loosen again, his left eye had seemed to generate an unmoveable twitch.

Bulma blinked furiously at her husband. _What the!

* * *

_

While the rest of the current occupants of C.C and their guests sat in the kitchen, Videl was dragging Faith relentlessly down a random corridor.

"Wha? Videl, where are you, what are you...Woah!" Faith cried as Videl suddenly stopped, looking about her before yanking open a random door and pulling them both inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Videl?"

"Yes Faith?"

"Is there a reason we're stood in a closet?"

"Yes. Yes there is." Faith lit up a golden coloured ki ball around her fist, lighting up the small, dark box room that was littered with brooms, mops and boxes of other random items.

"Care to explain what?" Videl suddenly grew a merciless grin, looking a lot like one of Vegeta's evil smirks in the glow of Faith's ki.

"I knew it." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you now. And what, may I ask, is this thing that you believe to know?"

"Well it is _such_ a coincidence that both yours and Trunks' tail grew back at _exactly _the same time. And, unless you were attacked by a vampire, bite marks don't just pop up over night." Faith blushed and tugged up the neck of her shirt which, despite her best efforts, had managed to slip down, revealing the mark on her neck.

"I-I erm…" Faith tried without avail to retaliate, but eventually gave up and hung her head in defeat.

"I'm really happy for you, Faith." Videl said softly, making Faith look up. Her grin had turned into a kindly smile as she looked back with a sisterly look in her eyes.

"Thanks Vi." She replied as she was enveloped in a hug.

The two stepped out of the closet, heading back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Although I have to say, it's about time." Faith rolled her eyes as Videl's remark and the pair continued down the corridor.

* * *

Trunks and Faith flew above the clouds side by side, wind rushing past them.

"Man, this is so unfair." Faith moaned, crossing her arms across her chest as she flew on her back, a frown gracing her features. "Why can't we keep them? There our tails."

"I know but, come on, they do make a point. It's pretty unsafe to keep them, not to mention what the kids at school would say."

"Yeah right," Faith laughed "they wouldn't even notice anything was different." She sighed "But I guess you're right, it is pretty unsafe what with the whole Oozaru thing and all."

"Hay cheer up! It's not like any of them guessed why they grew back or anything." Trunks smiled at her.

"Well… umm about that…" Faith drifted off, looking away from Trunks and to the ground below.

"Faith. What's that supposed to mean." Trunks narrowed his eyes at the girl who was staring intently at the towns flashing past below them.

"Well," she pressed her index fingers together as she paused "Videl, might… kinda… know, about us." She glanced over at the purple-haired teen and saw him laughing gently into his hand.

"What do you think you're laughing about?" Faith asked, looking questioningly at him.

"Was that why you two were in a closet this morning?" Faith blinked.

"How did you know about that?"

"Yamcha happened to be coming back from the bathroom but got lost… again… and saw you too suddenly disappearing into a broom closet. He _snigger_ thought you had gone in there to make out or something." Trunks burst into laughter, Faith following soon after.

Faith calmed down and watched Trunks as he laughed quietly, his eyes closed in contentment. She smiled warmly at him. Trunks, feeling eyes upon him turned to Faith.

"What?"

"I'd tell you… but you'll have to catch me first." She smiled mischievously then shot off, leaving Trunks to blink at her before picking up speed himself and darting after her.

The two danced about the clouds, laughing as they continued with their little cat and mouse game.

A short while later Faith stopped suddenly, looking around see couldn't see or feel Trunks anywhere.

"Gotcha!" A voice behind her cried. Before she could react she was caught in a tight grip, strong arms wrapping themselves around her as she felt warm breath on her shoulder. She giggled as Trunks kissed her neck tenderly.

"Well don't you two look happy." A deep, happy voice sounded from below. They looked down to see Mr. Popo looking up at them with a warm smile. Beside him stood a laughing Dende and the forever-grumpy Piccolo.

"Tell me about it. It's nauseating." Piccolo grumbled, rolling his eyes.

The two teens flew down and landed before the others at the edge of the lookout.

"Gonna take a wild guess here but I'm thinking they know now, huh?" Trunks smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Aahh we've known for hours." Dende said simply, brushing off the situation with a wave of his hand. "Now, you want rid of your tails right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Faith nodded, subconsciously her tail tightened about her waist.

"No problem." Dende closed his eyes as his mouth started to mutter silent words, his arms waved about the air and his body glowed with a golden aura. Faith and Trunks watched as their tails flickered before finally disappearing altogether. Faith sighed and placed her hands behind her head.

"Ah well, it was fun while it lasted." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Dende, we own you one." Trunks said with a wave as the two lifted off the floor of the lookout.

"Don't worry about it. Come by again soon, it was nice seeing you two." Dende replied, waving up at the two.

"Speak for yourself." Piccolo mumbled under his breath.

"Oh hay, can you guys do us a favour? Could you kinda not tell the others about… you know… us?" Faith asked as she and Trunks hovered in the air.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul." Mr. Popo said with a wink. With that the demi-saiyans speed off back towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Time… 1500 hours. Location… Forth floor hallway."

"Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"What is Chi-chi doing? And what are you wearing?"

"We're in spy mode."

"Oh… is there a reason you're in spy mode?"

Bulma looked up at Videl from her position crouched on the floor beside Chi-chi. She was dressed in a green tank top and army combats, a pair of heavy black boots on her feet. Her teal coloured hair pulled into a high ponytail, two dark lines of face-paint lay under each eye. Chi-chi was dressed in identical wear and was wielding her frying pan like a machine gun, her eyes focused on something, completely oblivious to Videl's presence.

"Yes. Yes there is. Faith and Trunks disappeared into Trunks' room over two hours ago."

"And? Don't they always hang out in Trunks' room?"

"Yes but something's going on. I know it." Bulma raised her eyebrows suggestively and re-joined Chi-chi in her staring match on Trunks' bedroom door.

Videl backed away slowly from the two older women and retreated back down the corridor. As she started to walk she came to an open window facing the back of C.C. Taking a quick glance round to make sure neither Chi-chi nor Bulma could see her she lifted into the air and took off out the window.

* * *

"HA! Take that!"

"No fair! I was at a disadvantage!"

"War ain't pretty Trunksy." Faith said, sticking out her tongue as the T.V screen in front of them proclaimed her to be winner.

"Oh yeah?" Trunks smirked wickedly at the girl.

"Yeah." She said, smirking right back.

"How's this for fair?" Trunks grabbed the game controller from her hands and flung in across the room before tackling her to the ground. She shrieked slightly as she went down before finding herself trapped beneath his frame. She giggled.

"No fair. I was at a disadvantage." She whispered.

"All's fair in love and war." Trunks smiled before capturing her lips with his own. They lay on the floor, locked in a passionate kiss, oblivious to the rest of the world. That is, until Videl landed on the balcony.

"Ah if only Chi-chi could see this. She wouldn't shut up for months." She smiled as the two hurriedly broke apart.

"Can we help you Videl?" Faith asked, mentally cursing Videl for her bad timing. She was seriously enjoying that.

"Just thought you'd like to know Chi-chi and Bulma are currently camped outside in full blown 'spy mode'. Honestly they've got the war paint and everything!" Videl giggled into her hand at the thought of Chi-chi and her frying pan machine gun. Faith and Trunks glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"They're suspicious." Videl shrugged "So they've been watching you're door for signs of life for over 2 hours now." The teens shared another panicked glance. "Well I'm gonna leave you guys to it. See ya later." With that Videl levitated back out the window and disappeared from view.

"O…k… So, what do we do now?" Trunks asked, turning again to Faith. She looked thoughtful for a moment before a smirk spread across her face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks blinked.

"What do you… oh." He grinned as realisation hit. Faith jumped up and walked over to the window.

"Wait here. I'll call when it's time." With a wink she lifted into the air. Glancing around she flew along the side of the large yellow building until she reached the open window Videl had left through. She pulled herself through, landing on light feet and checking to make sure she had gone unnoticed. Satisfied she crept down the hall until she caught sight of her mother and Bulma crouched near to the ground, peering round the corner.

She walked up calmly and bent down beside them, following their gaze to Trunks' door.

"Any movement?" She whispered to Chi-chi.

"Negative. Not a thing." Chi-chi replied, completely oblivious to the fact she was talking to one of the people she was currently stalking.

Chi-chi and Bulma blinked and looked at each other before simultaneously turning to Faith. She flashed a Son Grin™ and gave the two a peace sign.

"Wha'ca doing?" She chirped. Twin sweat drops ran down the back of the women's heads.

"Erm…" The chorused.

.:Now:.

The door that had previously held the gaze of the two opened. The three turned to see Trunks emerge. He stretched and gave a fake yawn.

"Hay guys, what's going on?"

Chi-chi and Bulma both raised a pointed finger at one another.

"She did it!" They cried in unison and ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Faith walked over to Trunks and the two burst into peals of laughter.

"D-did you s-see their, their faces?" Trunks laughed.

"I k-know! T-that was hilari...hilari… Puahahahaha!"

* * *

AN: And that's a whole chapter for y'all! I repeat: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I promise to update sooner this time. I swear!

But remember: More fantastic reviews give an author more incentive to write sooner and with great, long content! So get reviewing!

Soul


	7. Deadly Nightmares

AN: Ok I've had this idea flouting about in my head for quite a while but due to tests, tests, a holiday, my other stories and yet more tests I've not been able to write it until now. I'm not sure how much more of this story I'm going to write until I finish so bear with me ;)

Disclaimer: Please don't tell me you still think I own DBZ. Tut tut. But Faith is still mine. MINE I SAY MUAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry I was gassed in science today, the fumes seem to be affecting my brain function.

**Last Time:**

"Wha'ca doing?" She chirped. Twin sweat drops ran down the back of the women's heads.

"Erm…" The chorused.

.:Now:.

The door that had previously held the gaze of the two opened. The three turned to see Trunks emerge. He stretched and gave a fake yawn.

"Hay guys, what's going on?"

Chi-chi and Bulma both raised a pointed finger at one another.

"She did it!" They cried in unison and ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Faith walked over to Trunks and the two burst into peals of laughter.

"D-did you s-see their, their faces?" Trunks laughed.

"I k-know! T-that was hilari...hilari… Puahahahaha!"

**Chapter 7 – Deadly Nightmares**

"Thanks for having us Bulma-san" Faith bowed politely to the older woman. The blue haired scientist merely dismissed the gesture with a wave of her hand.

"Ah it was no problem. And no more of this Bulma-san stuff. You're making me sound old" She winked.

"Too late." Vegeta mumbled from his position a little away from the group, leaning against the outer wall of the large Capsule Corp. building. Bulma tightened her fists by her side, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Just keep pushing it Vegeta." She grumbled between clenched teeth. Faith and Trunks shared a knowing glance, laughter bubbling up in their throats.

Chi-chi looked up at the darkening sky from her position on Nimbus "We'd better get going before it gets too dark to fly." Videl nodded her agreement, raising to hover just above the ground; Gohan followed soon after along with Goku who hovered along side him. Pan lifted into the air to flout along side her parents.

"See ya Bra!" She called, waving her hand above her head.

"Come visit soon Panny!" Bra cried up to her friend, flailing her arms wildly.

Faith was the last to take to the skies, lifting up she moved backwards at the same time, her long silken hair floating about her body. She raised her right hand in a simple wave. "See you in the morning, Trunks." She gave a wink and pushed backwards, twisting in mid air and catching up easily to the rest of the Son's as they flew towards the mountain region, far from West City.

* * *

Faith balanced precariously on her toes, one hand on the edge of the sink to steady herself, the other submerged in the bathroom cabinet as she felt around blindly, her hand glazing across bottles of cough medicine, boxes of bandages and other such items in her search for her prize.

Goku wandered in through the open door, his bare feet padding across the carpet almost soundlessly, clad in a pair of navy long-sleeved pyjamas.

"Hay, What'cha up to?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and watching as his daughter continued to rummage.

"I'm looking for the aspirin. You seen it?" She questioned, looking up from her task. Goku shook his head.

"Aspirin? What do you want aspirin for? Are you sick?" Chi-chi came skidding to a halt outside the door having apparently run from the other side of the house. Goku and Faith blinked.

"Do you have like a radar or something?" Goku raised an eyebrow at his wife. Chi-chi flashed a small glare at him before turning back to Faith.

"Well?" She demanded. Faith leaned back from the sink, letting her feet connect with the ground, she stumbled a bit and grabbed hold of the sink to support her.

"Just a little head ache mom, that's all." She smiled weakly, betraying her cover-up nicely. Chi-chi was over in a flash and before she knew what was happening, Faith had a thermometer in her mouth and her mother's hand placed across her forehead.

"Whew did you gewt…" Faith started through a mouthful of thermometer before the woman in front of her shushed her.

Pulling her hand from Faith's forehead she tugged the thermometer from her mouth and looked down at the electronic gage. She frowned down at the electronic gage as if scorning it for not coming up with the answer she desired.

"Humf. Seems normal." Faith rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it's just a head ache. Give me some aspirin and I'll be fine." Chi-chi looked at her sceptically before sighing in defeat. Reaching behind her daughter she pulled out a bottle of aspirin and handed it to her.

"Promise you'll tell me if you don't feel well, ok?" She asked sceptically.

"Of course mom. I wouldn't have it any other way." Giving her mother a small kiss on the cheek, she walked out of the room and headed down the corridor. Suddenly she halted, looking down at the bottle in her hands.

"How the heck'd she find it so fast?"

* * *

She gripped the sheet tightly in her hand, teeth biting down on her bottom lip as a thin line of sweat streked its was down her flustered face. Her mind had long since dipped into a state of unconsiousness and now the beginings of a draem drew its was haizily into her mind.

_Her eyes flickered open and she felt cold stone benieth her barely clad body. Pulling herself into a kneeling possition she hugged herself tightly, in an attempt to fight off the blistering cold._

_Looking around her she saw nothing but black, everywhere black. It was like she was just hovering there amitst the darkness, alone in a void with nothing but cold and empty space._

_Stumbling to her feet she looked around, trying to find something she knew wasn't there. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Whisking around she froze. There was her mother, stood in the void a little way off, just stood smiling kindly at her._

"_M-Mom?" She whispered, her mind was still in a state of confusion. What was she doing here? Why was her mother here? And where, or what, was here?_

"_Are you cold, Faith?" Chi-chi asked sweetly, her voise seemed distant but she heard it clearly all the same. All she could do was breathe a soft "Yes" into the darkness._

_Chi-chi spread her arms wide as if to hug her, the same soft smile remaining on her face. "Then let me warm you up." Her soft voice sounded different to Faith, almost… fake._

_She gasped and stumbled backwards as she watched in horror the woman before her start to change. Her pleasant smile morphed into a cruel smirk and her pupils expanded so her eys were nothing but black pools, a darkness challengling that of the void around them._

"_M-mom, whats… whats going on?" Her voice was paniked and trembled as she spoke. _

_Slowly, the creature's lips parted, revieling sharp fangs, a scritching laughter pierced Faith's ears, forcing her to stumble once again to her knees, hands clenched firmly about her ears as a roar of pain escaped her throat._

_Biting down on her lip, Faith eased her eyes open, meeting her mothers as she continued to let off the ear splitting wail. _

_Without warning, flames sprung from the ground, absorbing Chi-chi in a towering inferno. Fath's eyes grew wide as screaching cakle became a heart-renching scream._

"_Mom…No," She breathed. "MOM!" springing to her feet she raced toward her mother, watching as she struggled helplessly against the fire that lapped at her body. No matter how fast she ran, it felt to Faith she was putting more distance between them._

_Fear gripped her as she watched the pained expression on Chi-chi's face as heatless flames ate at her body relentlessly. Faith stopped _No heat?_ Without warning the flames, Chi-chi, everything vanished. Simply evaperated _

_Suddenly she felt the ground benieth her too dissapear and she felt herself falling rappidly downwards through the blackness. Pain raked her body as she felt herself come into contact with something but still she kept falling, the air around her becoming thick and heavy, too thick to breathe._

_Opening her eys that she had had screwed shut throughout her fall she looked about her. She was still in the darkness but it seemed differenet. She gasped to take in air but found none. One hand about her parched throat she kicked her legs in an attempt to free herself from the water before she was drowned._

_She stopped he flailing and felt her body fall back slightly. She blinked her eyes as she felt conciousness drifting away from her, her lungs lead wieghts in her chest. She closed her eyes and let herself fall._

_She could feel herself weakening, her body seasing to function and her body surrendering. A blinding light suddenly bit at her eyes and she cringed._

_Letting her eyes flicker open she squinted at the harsh light. It was like looking at the sun in the heat of day but closer. She couldn't help but be mesmorised by it, she didn't feel the pain anymore, just light. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw two black specks at the center of the light. As she watched the specs became dots, and dots became figures flying towards her at lightning speed. _

_Tilting her head to the side she frowned at the pair. They seemed so familiar. Faith's eyes widened as realisation came to her._

"_Gohan. Dad." She murmured, the sound lost in the thick, water like air. They swam towards her, smiles adorning their faces. _

_They stopped a little way off her, flouting parallel to her and smiling kindly. Faith felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, tears of relief stinging at her eyes. Gohan and Goku spread their arms in welcome. _

_She made to move to them, she too stretching out her arms. Her fingers grazed against those of her father when she felt something whisk past either side of her head. She watched in horror as twin beams of red light, shot through the chests of the men._

_A hand went to her mouth as she watched the twin pairs of lifeless eyes stare back at her, their bodies pushed backwards by the force of the blasts, arms still out-stretched. A cry caught in her throat as she screamed out in pain, from both her heart and her aching lungs._

_She watched with tear-filled eyes as the white light disappeared, leaving the bodies to float in the darkness, before they too evaporated into the void._

_Before Faith could take in what had happened she felt the air about her thin and she felt a few feet before landing on cold ground. She lay in a crumpled heap, chest heaving as she drank in the sweet air. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she just sat there, taking deep gasps of oxygen, filling her deprived lungs before she heard it._

"_Faith." It was only faint but she heard it, like a whisper cause in the breeze, but here the air was eternally still. Raising up on her arms she looked about her. Nothing._

"_Faith." A woman's voice, cheerful and kind. It sounded closer now. Turning around her eyes widened. Videl was running towards her, her short, cropped hair blowing backwards as she moved. She waved her arm above her head and a happy laugh emitted from her smiling face. At her heels ran Pan, giggling merrily as she rushed to keep up with her mother._

_Slowly, Faith let a smile form on her face, she too letting out a small burst of laughter as she watched the happy pair, her heart lightening slightly._

_A bang. _

_Faith's heart stopped._

_A silver bullet came from Videl's stomach, her body flying through the air. Faith watched in slow motion as the bloody bullet came through the air, her head following it as it flew past her head. She spun back around and felt her whole body freeze over._

_Videl lay face down on the ground, blood seeping from the unseen wound she knew was there, Pan kneeled beside her, tears streaming down her face as she shook her mother in desperation._

"_Moma!" She cried, her voice laced with fear "Moma! Get up moma! Mommy get up." Faith scrambled to her feet, breaking into an instant run , her eyes fearful and her breathing coming out in haggard gasps as panic gripped her. Desperately she ran. Fear clutching at her heart. She was so close, so near to them, before she felt her foot slip on the ground. She fell through the air, straight at them, her arm stretched out to reach them. She fell straight through them, hitting the ground hard._

_She didn't look back. She knew they were gone, eaten up by the black. A sob escaped her mouth.

* * *

_

Trunks felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Goosebumps appearing across his skin. Flickering his eyes open he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Something wasn't right. Looking around at his room he frowned. Everything seemed fine. He did a quick sweep of the building. None, nothing strange. But still, something wasn't right.

Pulling away the sheets he hefted up out of bed and moved across to the window and walked out onto the balcony. He lent on the railing and stared up at the star-studded skies. He smiled. _This what just what I was doing last night before…_ His train of thought stopped. Twisting his head he looked at the empty balcony next to him. A frown spread itself across his face. Using their bond her reached out. He could feel Faith but something was wrong. Her heartbeat was erratic and her ki kept flickering.

His eyes widened. "Faith." He breathed into the still night. Turning his head back to the sky he lifted into the air and shot towards Mount Payoz.

* * *

_She let her tears fall from her eyes, running down her face and hitting the ground in tiny splashes. She had never felt so much pain, lost so much. No even Buu had hurt her this bad. No when she'd seen her mother die at his hands or witnessed all the people he murdered. Because at least then there was someone. Someone by her side. Someone keeping her strong. Someone to give her hope. Now she was alone._

_Sobs raked her body and she shook viciously as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She couldn't stand this cold, heartless place any longer. She just wanted to get out, to make it all stop._

"_No more," She murmured between sobs. "Please. No more." She hugged her body tightly, scared to let go, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she gently rocked herself back and forth as tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Why are you crying, Faith?" Her eyes shot open as the voice reached her ears._

"_No." She breathed, rushing to her feet she whisked around. He stood some distance away, arms hanging idly by his sides. His blue eyes were cold, his face stony, lavender hair blowing in a wind it seemed to create it self._

"_No please. Not him." She pleased with the void, her pain filled eyes never leaving Trunks'. "Anyone but him." She couldn't bare the thought of seeing Trunk perish, eaten up by darkness like all the rest.

* * *

_

Trunks rushed flight came to an end as he halted outside the familiar bedroom window on the domed house in the wooded region. A worried frown plastered across his face as he tried to see through the curtains inside.

Placing a hand on the glass he leaned forward to get a better look only to find it move inwards. Pushing the window wide he pulled back the curtains on the other side and slipped through.

Landing quietly on the carpet he looked around. Faith's oak wood desk lay next to the window; a few books and homework assignments lay strew across its surface. Opposite the window was the door and next to that was a wardrobe and a full-length mirror, some pictures were stuck in the edges. Trunks recognised one to be the photo booth pictures they had taken together just the other week after managing to escape the shopping trip their mothers had dragged them on. At the centre of the room lay a double bed and in the middle lay the sleeping girl, long black hair splayed across the pillow, her limbs tangled in the sheets.

Moving over to stand at the side of the bed, Trunks watched her sleeping. A pained expression covered her sweet dappled face, salty tears lay drying on her cheeks, her hands clenched at the sheets.

He lent over to brushed a strand of jet-black hair from her eyes.

"Trunks," his hand froze half way as a murmur escaped her lips. Still in the grips of her nightmare Faith's face was no longer pained but fearful, her hands tightened against the sheets and she bit down on her bottom lip.

He watched as her dream absorbed her.

* * *

_Faith made to move forward but stopped when Trunks' face twisted into a smirk. Confusion laced itself across her face._

"_What's the matter?" He sneered "Not afraid are you?" She didn't understand. Why was he acting like this? She stumbled forward on uneasy feet._

"_Trunks?" She questioned uneasily, her feet moving on their own accord, one hand held close to her chest. Whether in comfort or to hold her back she didn't know._

"_Don't come any closer wretch." His growling voice stopped her in her tracks, the disgusted expression on his face felt like in was shooting her in the heart. Tears prickled behind her eyes._

"_Trunks?" her voice seemed foreign, even to her. She felt like a timid little girl, quivering as she stood, watching Trunks with bleary eyes._

"_You make me sick. You pathetic excuse for a being, let alone a Saiyan." Tears trickled down her face as she felt her heart was torn from her body. He raised one arm, his palm towards her. "You don't deserve me." Blue light played in his hand then shot towards her. Faith let out a pained scream before she was completely absorbed by the light.

* * *

_

"NO!" Her eyes burst open as she leapt into a sitting position, hand pressed against her racing heart, breathing hard. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around. Worried blue eyes looked back at her. Tears formed in her eyes and she fell against Trunks' chest, sobs escaping her throat as tears fell freely, clinging to his thin white shirt.

Strong arms surrounded her shaking body as soft words filled her ears. Faith let her sorrow pour out of her as she weeped helplessly into his chest.

Trunks held the girl, scared to let go as much as she was. She seemed so fragile, something he hadn't seen in her since they we're little kids and it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

They stayed like that for some time, sat on the bed in the dark, him holding her in his arms tightly. Gradually Faith's tears lessened and her sobs stopped. She drew back slightly and looked up at Trunks, her eyes red, cheeks marked with tears.

"It was so real." She murmured, her onyx eyes shining in the shadowy room. He drew her closer.

"I know. It's ok now, I'm here." He rested his chin on her hair and closed his eyes. Happy to feel someone close, Faith closed her eyes and rested her body against his damp shirt.

"Please don't ever leave me Trunks." Faith whispered, sleep clouding her mind. Trunks slid him and Faith down so that they were lying side by side, still embraced in one another. Pulling the sheets up to cover them both he whispered in her ear.

"Never." She smiled and pulled herself further into his arms and let herself drift off into sleep, pure bliss erasing her fears.

* * *

AN: Wow I've never written a nightmare before. That was fun. Ok after reading it again it really sounds like she's about to die doesn't it? You know that whole 'go into the light' thing. I wasn't really going for that but it seems to have worked.

Ok I need a bit of help with the next chapter. Do you think they should be found out or should we keep it a secret a little longer? I have ideas either way so let me know and I can get to work sooner ;)


	8. A Shocking Awakening

AN: Ok I know I really should be working on my other fics but I am so into Faithful Love right now and, although I didn't get many responses to whether the others should find out or not, I really appreciate the ones I did get. So a big shout out to LucreziaNoin86 for your help in my decision making. I greatly appreciate it. :Huggles:. !IMPORTANT NOTICE! Please read the

section at the bottom after this chapter as I have a competition I need your help with! And yes it does have a prize… sorta. Well you'll just have to read it to find out I guess. But first…

:Drags Faith over:

Faith: Erm… what am I doing here? And why am I in a suit?

You have a job to do now… sit there. :points at random chair behind a random table in front of a random TV camera with random papers on in:

Faith:…Why?

Just do it.

Faith: Fine. :sits in random chair:

Now, tap the papers on the desk and read out what's on them.

Faith:rolls eyes. Taps papers on desk. In monotone voice: Important news update. Soul is proud to announce that she is loved… wait WHAT?

Just keep reading.

Faith:Looking sceptical: She has recently been honoured to get the gift of a Beta for Faithful Love by her long time faithful reviewer, Shipposister. Wow really?

:Nods with a manic grin across her face:

Faith: Awesome!… but that was still no reason to put me in a suit.

Meh. I look awful in a suit. You on the other hand look quite good.

Faith: . Yeah good like a sleazy lawyer.

It's the sophisticated look -

Faith:sigh: Just get on with the story. :walks off to find decent

cloths:

**Last Time:**

"It was so real." She murmured, her onyx eyes shining in the shadowy room.

He drew her closer.

"I know. It's okay now, I'm here." He rested his chin on her hair and closed his eyes. Happy to feel someone close, Faith closed her eyes and rested her body against his damp shirt.

"Please don't ever leave me Trunks." Faith whispered, sleep clouding her mind. Trunks slid himself and Faith down so that they were lying side by side; still embraced in one another. Pulling the sheets up to cover them both, he whispered in her ear.

"Never." She smiled and pulled herself further into his arms and let herself drift off into sleep, pure bliss erasing her fears.

**Chapter 8 – A Shocking Awakening**

Chi-chi sighed, looking up at the white ceiling in defeat, as she continued to stir the large pot that contained the Son Family Breakfast. She frowned. She knew she was right. She had to be. But proving it was just so hard. Yesterdays stakeout didn't work and those two were so stubborn, they'd never actually admit it. She smiled. They're just like Gohan and Videl were. But then again, maybe I'm wrong about this whole thing.

Looking over at the clock on the wall near the door, she stopped stirring and placed the wooden spoon on the counter. If that girl doesn't hurry up, she'll be late again and I really don't want to have to deal with that mangy old man who's supposed to be the principal telling me how to raise my daughter.

Wiping her hands off onto the white apron about her waist she set her mouth into a grim line and headed up the stairs.

"Faith!" She called as she ascended to the first floor of the small building and headed to the second door on the left. "When I get there you had better be aw..." Chi-chi froze, her hand still on the knob of the now open door, as she looked into her daughter's room from the threshold.

Faith lay with her back to the door, long ebony hair cascading across her pillow and down her back, the grey I (heart) NY shirt ridding up her thigh. The thin, pale blue, sheet having slid down during the night to rest over her legs.

Now this would have been a perfectly normal scene, had it not been for the strong arms holding her protectively, and the lavender haired head balanced atop her own, a serene look on his face.

Chi-chi's jaw hung open ungracefully. Slowly she backed out of the room, pulling the door shut with her. Letting go of the knob she stared at the wood, her mind in frozen shock.

Closing her mouth she turned around, her face still as she walked back down the stairs.

Goku looked up from rummaging in the fridge as his wife came down the stairs. "Morning Chi." He said happily, a grin spread across his features.

"Goku," He blinked at the woman's controlled voice "please go and get Gohan and Videl." She said as she stared at the wall opposite. The man frowned and closed the fridge door.

"Why? Chi-chi what's wrong?" He took a step towards her before stopping at the sound of her voice.

"Please just do it, Goku. And when you're done go fetch Bulma and Vegeta for me." He was about to argue when her face morphed into a malicious smile; her left eye twitching with pent up excitement. A sweat drop ran down the back of Goku's head.

"Err... r-right." Was all her said before raising two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

Chi-chi now stood alone in the kitchen, the same creepy look across her face. "Now," She asked the empty room, her voice eerily calm "where did I leave that camera?"

* * *

10 minutes later…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A sweat drop ran down the back of Videl's head. _Oh well,_ she thought as she and the other seven people gathered in the small room looked down at the sleeping pair. _At least I didn't give them away.

* * *

_

In waking, things come hazily. Slowly senses come alive again after being unused in previous hours as your body reawakens to a new morning.

The first of Trunks Briefs' senses to wake was he sense of smell. A light scent of apples and cinnamon invaded his mind, cutting through his hazy thoughts. It was something very familiar to him and, though he couldn't quite place it in his still sleep-ridden state, he felt safe because of it.

Next came touch. His arms were wrapped around something warm, that same smell of apples and cinnamon radiated from the soft being.

Pulling it closer he let one sky blue eye crack open slightly, just enough to let him view the being he held so close. Silken ebony hair trailed down her back, strands splaying out across the pillow behind her. Her eyes were closed and a light smile played across her lips. She moved closer to him in her sleep, her hands pressed tightly against his chest between them.

Faith. He smiled and closed his eye once again, shifting slightly so as to get a better hold on the girl in his arms.

"Ahem" Trunks' eyes snapped open. Why did that cough sound so… familiar? His eyes widened. _Oh. Kami. No._

Slowly, he twisted his head around with excruciating slowness…and blinked. As he surveyed the sight of the room the sweatdrop on the back of his head

grew bigger and bigger.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall by the window, the only sign of even being aware of the situation being in the amused smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth, his eyes closed.

Gohan stood to one side, apparently trying to pretend he wasn't there by finding an intense interest in the carpet. Pan and Bra looked out from behind his leg, stifling bursts of giggles into Gohan's pant leg.

Goku stood near to the door blinking, obviously not quite grasping the enormity of the situating, sneaking the occasional glance towards the kitchen in the hopes that his breakfast would magically appear.

Bulma stood glaring towards Videl who – if the hand she hurriedly moved away from her mouth was any indication – had been the one who had coughed and was currently looking innocently out of the window.

Chi-chi, the last person in the room, was apparently too awe struck by the whole thing to do anything but stare dreamily at the back of her eye lids, her hands clasped in front of her and an impish smile on her face. More than likely dreaming about weddings and grand children.

Suppressing the urge to scream bloody murder, Trunks blinked once, twice, three times and said…

"Erm… it's not what you think?"

Vegeta opened his eyes, Gohan stopped staring at the floor, Pan and Bra stopped giggling, Bulma stopped glaring, Videl stopped looking innocently out of the window and even Chi-chi stopped day dreaming long enough to open her eyes and look at Trunks. And together they all raised one eyebrow at the teen.

Thinking about it, the line sounded stupid even to him. A second sweatdrop adorned his head.

"Why are you hugging Auntie Faith so tight, Uncle Trunks?" Pan piped up. Yet another sweat drop joined the collection on the back of his head.

"Yeah, oniichan! You might suffocate oneichan!" Bra stated matter-of-factly.

"Erm… well…ehh…" Desperately trying to think up and excuse, ANY excuse, while reluctantly trying to put a little distance between himself and the young girl curled up in his embrace.

But, as fate would have it, Faith was even more reluctant than him to loose the warmth of his body next to hers. Her face marred and a small frown appeared as she let out a slight whimper before inching closer into his chest, causing Trunks to blush furiously. _Oh jeez._

Faith opened her mouth in a yawn, before allowing her eyes to flutter open. Looking up she smiled to see Trunks looking down at her, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Good morning." She murmured happily. When he didn't reply she looked at him closer. His cheeks where stained with a light hue, his eyes had an air of panic to them and when they moved to focus on something down past the end of the bed she frowned before following his gaze.

And, under the circumstances, she did what any rightful girl would do when waking up in the arms of her mate to find her family and friends staring at them. She screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" She cried, jumping away from them, banging her head against the headboard behind them. "Ouch." She mumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing her head as she sat up in bed, Trunks following her lead and staring intently the sheets.

She opened her eyes again and blinked repeatedly. Her gaze swept the room before settling on Videl, who had reverted to looking guiltily down and the carpet. She frowned, jumping to conclusions about just why everyone was in her room at 7 in the morning.

"Videl!" She moaned irritably. Videl looked up, taken aback and stumbling backwards slightly.

"Woah, hay! Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell them!" This caused the attention of the room to fall upon her. Chi-chi pointed a shaking finger at Videl and turned to her daughter.

"She knew before me?" She cried angrily. A collective sweatdrop went round the room.

"Erm… no?" Faith tried tentatively. Shaking her head she remembered that she shouldn't be shrinking back from her mother (no matter how scary she could be) but grilling the assembled group for being in her room in the first place.

"Why are you lot in here in the first place?" Eyebrows were raised once again.

"It isn't blatantly obvious?" Vegeta scoffed from his position by the window, speaking up for the first time. Faith blushed and looked down at her lap. Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared out the window angrily.

Realising that this wasn't going to solve itself, Videl figured that it was about time someone took control of the situation.

"Well it obvious we aren't going to get any answers this way so why don't we let them get dressed and ask our questions later?" She tried hopefully. Chi-chi gave a defeated sigh and nodded slightly.

"I guess" she murmured, like a child who had been proven wrong. Faith smiled gratefully at Videl, receiving a wink in response. Slowly Chi-chi shuffled out of the room dejectedly, followed by Bulma, Gohan and the others. Videl was last and closed the door with a soft click behind her.

Once again the two teens were alone in the room. They looked at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Trunks said half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah." Faith turned to look out the window. "But," She turned back to him, her expression devious "that doesn't mean we can't avoid the inevitable. At last of a little longer." Catching on, Trunks mirrored her smirk perfectly.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

It had been half an hour since the group had retreated to the Son's living room, and they we're growing impatient.

Bulma paced angrily, arms folded and scowl firmly in place in place. Chi-chi sat on the sofa, watching her idly, her mind still centred upon… well Chi-chi like things.

"Ah!" Bulma cried angrily, halting her pacing "What the heck's' taking them so long? That's it! I'm going up there!" Before anyone could object, the blue haired scientist was storming up the stairs, and all anyone could do was follow her.

"Get out here this minute! Don't you think you can get away with not explaining yourselves! You have to fess up some…time?" She halted her angry rant as she threw open the oak wood door to great nothing but an empty room.

Blinking she stepped inside and looked around, blinking rapidly, as the others gathered around the doorway.

The bed lay in a mess, the sheets placed haphazardly on the mattress, Faith's grey shirt thrown on top. The thick curtains lay open, letting soft morning sunlight to flood the room. Walking over to the window, Bulma spotted a sheet of paper on the desk. Picking it up, she read it aloud.

"Guys,

Sorry to leave in such a rush but we could really do with actually arriving on time for school for once. We're stopping by CC so Trunks can grab some cloths and his school stuff.

See you later.

- Faith."

Bulma scrunched the paper up as her hands balled into fists, a vain throbbing in her forehead.

"Oh, those two!"

* * *

Meanwhile about 500 miles to the North… (I don't really know what direction it is so sorry if this is wrong)

Faith landed first, her black Converse high tops (Ooo I want!) landing silently on the roof of Orange Star High. She wore a pair of denim roll ups that rode low on her hips, showing a hint of pale flesh between the black studded belt and spaghetti strap top.

Trunks alighted next to her. He was clad in a pair of dark denim jeans that settled lightly atop a pair of deep purple boots. On the top he wore a simple short sleeved shirt, the same colour his boots, and a black and red Capsule Corp jacket.

"I never thought I'd say this but…" Trunks looked at Faith as a smile broke out upon her face as she spoke "Yay school!" He laughed cheerfully, he too glad to be away from the awkwardness that was the Son family home.

Together they walked to wards the roof entrance.

"We can't avoid them forever you know." He spoke up as they reached the door. Faith turned, her hand placed on top of the handle.

"I know. But we can sure as hell try." She grinned and opened the door and the pair headed down the stairs into the belly of the school.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for another chapter. Sorry it doesn't have much going on. But anyway…

!COMPETITION!

As you probably know by now, I can't write a decent description of my stories to save my life! So, I was hoping that you, my reviewers, could help me out some. To enter the comp all you have to do is put a little description of Faithful Love that you think will get people interested

enough to want to read it into a review. Make sure it isn't too long that it doesn't fit into the space provided and gives a good over view of the story.

The winner will receive his or her choice of prizes.

Prize #1: I will write you, as a character, into Faithful Love.

Or

Prize #2: I will put a link to one of your stories (of your choice. Although may not be able to do the story justice if I haven't seen the program/movie/book etc.) at the end of one chapter of Faithful Love.

If you win I will e-mail you to get your choice of prize 1 or 2 (unless you have a better idea for a prize (WITHIN LIMITS!)) and the information needed for it.

I hope you will all take part as it means a lot to me, and the story, if you do.


	9. Catch Me If You Can

AN: Man I haven't updated this story in ages have I? I really am bad at that huh? Well I shall get on with it and don't forget that the competition is still open. Thanks lady-kagome84 for your entry. I REALLY liked it!

**Disclaimer:** Faith is mine and mine alone! But all the other characters belong to Akira Toriyama… apart from Cindy. She's my creation too.

**Last time:**

"Guys,

Sorry to leave in such a rush but we could really do with actually arriving on time for school for once. We're stopping by CC so Trunks can grab some cloths and his school stuff.

See you later.

- Faith."

Bulma scrunched the paper up as her hands balled into fists, a vain throbbing in her forehead.

"Oh, those two!"

Meanwhile about 500 miles to the North… (I don't really know what direction it is so sorry if this is wrong)

Faith landed first, her black Converse high tops (Ooo I want!) landing silently on the roof of Orange Star High. She wore a pair of denim roll ups that rode low on her hips, showing a hint of pale flesh between the black studded belt and spaghetti strap top.

Trunks alighted next to her. He was clad in a pair of dark denim jeans that settled lightly atop a pair of deep purple boots. On the top he wore a simple short sleeved shirt, the same colour his boots, and a black and red Capsule Corp jacket.

"I never thought I'd say this but…" Trunks looked at Faith as a smile broke out upon her face as she spoke "Yay school!" He laughed cheerfully, he too glad to be away from the awkwardness that was the Son family home.

Together they walked to wards the roof entrance.

"We can't avoid them forever you know." He spoke up as they reached the door. Faith turned, her hand placed on top of the handle.

"I know. But we can sure as hell try." She grinned and opened the door and the pair headed down the stairs into the belly of the school.

**Chapter 9 – Catch Me If You Can**

"Don't we usually make a big deal about _avoiding_ these things?"

"Yeah, but we need to be here this time."

"Why do we NEED to be at pep rally?" Trunks asked, slouching against the bleachers and looking down disdainfully at the cheerleading squad below.

"Well for a start we promised Marron we would." Faith said, her eyes trained upon the younger blond girl as she stood atop a pyramid of other girls in matching orange and green uniforms.

"We?" Trunks turned to look at the raven-haired girl.

"Oh I'm sorry._ You_ promised Marron we'd come." Faith gave a smirk as she turned to look at him.

"I didn't…" He trailed off as memories of the conversation at the party two days previous floated into his mind's eye. "Oh. Yeah. Crap." Faith laughed. And turned her head back around.

"Besides, I have a plan."

"What plan?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, making Faith's smirk grew a little more.

.:Wouldn't you like to know:. She said cockily through their bond, sending him a sly wink.

.:Why yes I would:. He sent back, moving his body closer to his mate, trailing his fingers over her hand.

.:Well you'll just have to wait and see:. She moved her hand on top of his and linked their fingers together before turning her head to watch the coach would was now stood making a speech on the makeshift podium in the centre of the room. Trunks watched her face for any indication of what she was up to before he too watched the coach.

_Damn it. She must have learnt to shield her thoughts already._

.:Indeed I have. Unlike some people:. He sweat dropped as a smile broke across Faith's lips.

* * *

Cindy stared up at the crowed, her green-eyed gaze trained upon two forms up near the top of the bleachers. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the lavender haired male converse with the dark eyed girl.

A gasp escaped her lips as he moved closer to her and watched as their hands entwined.

Her red painted lips morphed into a pout as she scowled menacingly through blond bangs.

_Now what's going on here then? If that little witch thinks she can get away with my property she's in for one hell of a surprise._

Looking through the rest of her cheerleading squad her eyes fell upon the figure of a younger girl, her shoulder length blond hair pulled into a set of pigtails as she smiled happily at the crowd of Orange Star students.

Giving a slight smirk, Cindy left her position beside the coach's stand and went to stand beside her target.

"So Marron," Her sudden appearance made Marron jump slightly as she turned to face the head cheerleader. "You're friends with Faith and Trunks right?" Her voice held a false sweetness that made unease creep up Marron's spine.

"Um… yes." She replied uneasily.

"So tell me. What's going on between those two?" A feral gleam caught her eye as she spoke.

"What do you mean? Those two have been best friends since before I was even born. Why?"

"They just seem rather close is all. I mean, if I were someone else, I'd think that those two were… well. An item." She shrugged in fabricated innocence. Marron blinked, then turned to look at the pair sat up in the bleachers.

"No way. I mean… they _are_ close. But they always have been. They couldn't be… no. They couldn't be. Could they?" Cindy smirked, heading back towards the podium and leaving Marron alone with her fresh doubt.

* * *

"Hay Marron!" The blond turned around as she closed her locker. She watched as the raven-haired Son girl headed through the changing room towards her, stopping before her, a smile lifting the corners of her lips. "Well, we came."

"Yeah." Marron replied half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" The older girl lost her smile.

"Nothing." She said hurriedly, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis. "I just have a… test next period is all. I'm… a little nervous."

"Oh, I understand. I get that all the time." Faith regained her smile "Hay could you do me a _huge_ favour?"

"Erm… sure, what is it?"

"I was hoping me and Trunks could hide out on the island for a while after school." Marron raised one eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. We just need to keep a low profile, you know." Faith said, rubbing the back of her neck guiltily, a Son Grin ™ set on her face.

Marron gazed at the girl in hopes to gain more information. When all she received was the cry of the school bell she sighed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Sure."

"Thanks Marron! I owe you one." Faith cried happily, flinging her arms about the young teen.

"Alright, alright. It's no big deal." Marron laughed, pulling herself away. "Now, don't you think you should be heading to class?"

"Oh. Yeah." Faith turned on her heel and walked down several lockers before dialling in the combination and pulling the metal door open. The blond sweat dropped as other girls began to pile into the room.

"Faith? What are you doing?"

"I have gym now." Faith said, turning her ebony gaze to her in bewilderment.

"Oh. Never mind then."

* * *

Trunks gazed out at the expanse of Satan City, domed buildings littering the city in all directions as its residence wandered about the streets, each focused on a different task, a different life.

Giving a sigh, Trunks slumped against the railing that kept him from falling off the roof of Orange Star High. Letting the gentle breeze whisk his lavender hair he allowed his mind wander. No matter what he did he couldn't get his thoughts off her.

Faith.

His mate.

He smiled. Yes. _His_ mate.

His fingers raised to his shoulder, running over the bit mark at the base of his neck. He could still feel her sharp white teeth sinking into his flesh, her tongue caressing the fresh wound.

Trunks closed his eyes as memories flooded through him. The feel of her body pressed against him, her bare skin sending bolts of lightning up and down his spine as her hands grazed over his back, lips pressed tightly to his own. The feel of her hair tangled in his fingers as her soft scent flickered across through his senses.

"Ahem." Trunks eyes shot open and he spun around to find Marron stood behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. Behind her stood a flustered Faith; he raised one eyebrow at her.

.:Still haven't learnt to shield your thoughts huh:. Her voice rang through his head and he realised his mistake. Red sprung to his cheeks.

"Are we gonna get going or what?" The pair were dragged back into the world of the waking by Marron's voice.

"Oh, right." Trunks said, turning back to the city and was about to take to the air when something hit him. "Erm… where are we going exactly?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the girls.

"You didn't tell him?" Marron asked, rounding on Faith who in turn looked thoughtful

"I know there was something I was supposed to do." She murmured, more to herself that the others, before she turned to Trunks. "We're going to go hide out at Marron's place for awhile. Let the others… simmer down before we head back."

Trunks nodded and lifted into the air, heading into the clouds. Faith hovered above the concrete roof and was about to follow when she remembered Marron.

"Erm… do you know how to fly?"

"Nope." Marron shook her head. "I never really learned. I normally just take an air car to school." Faith rolled her eyes, dropping back to the ground.

"Alright," She said, moving to stand beside Marron and lacing her arms around the blond girl's waist. "Hold on."

Marron let out a sharp squeak as they left the ground, clinging tightly to Faith. The raven-haired Son paused for a moment for her ears to stop ringing before bursting upwards and through the cloudbank where Trunks was floating in mid-air waiting for them.

"Let's go." Faith declared and the three of set off towards the coastline at an alarming pace.

* * *

It only took about half an hour before the three teens landed on the sandy beach of the tiny island. The pink Kami House sat before them while an elderly man sat lounging in a deck chair beneath the lone palm tree.

"Hay there, Roshi." Marron chirped happily, having now overcome the ordeal of the speedy flight. The old man looked up from his previous position, staring at the inside of a magazine.

"Aahh, back early I see. Ooo and you brought some friends." His face broke into a grin and in a flash, he was stood before Faith, his cheeks red. "Why hello there, beautiful. So nice of you to come visit an old man. Very nice indeed." Trunks couldn't help but scowl at the perverted old man as his eyes roamed over Faith's body, his fists balled into fists at he fought the jealousy raising up with him.

"Back off old man." The dead pan voice alerted the group to the presence of 18, stood leaning against the doorframe idly. "She's taken. Right, Trunks?" The smirk that broke out on her face as she turned her blue eyes to Trunks was startling to say the least.

"W-what?" Trunks stuttered, his anger forgotten.

"Your mom called." Krillen stated matter-of-factly, his comment directed towards Faith, as he came to stand beside his wife in the doorway, sporting a matching smirk. The pair blushed.

"We can explain." Faith insisted, serving only to make Krillen's smile widen.

"What's to explain? I think you two make a great couple."

"Wait a sec!" Marron exclaimed "Couple? And explain what? What the heck's going on?"

"It's nothing. Really!" Faith tried to explain. "It's just a simple misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding huh?" 18 spoke up "Finding Trunks in your bed seems pretty straight forward to me."

"WHAT?" Marron shouted, rounding on the pair who backed off a step, cringing as the loud voice stung their sensitive hearing.

.:We screwed:. Trunks asked telepathically as the pair sweat dropped.

.:Oh yeah:.

.:Run away:.

.:Oh yeah:.

"Well guys, this has been fun, but we have to get going." Trunks said hurriedly as the two lifted to the air.

"Yeah. You know how it is. Homework and all that. Well… see ya." With that the two demi-saiyans blasted away from the island and into the skies.

"HAY! Get back here and explain yourselves RIGHT NOW!" Marron cried through the cloud of sand that was blown up in their hurried departure.

* * *

Tiny wings beat the air fluidly as the fragile creature flitted in and out of the trees. The figures stood tall and proud, the plumes of greenery that covered their branches lapped at the setting sun, making the rays of light dance.

The young butterfly felt exhaustion closing in and lowered itself to ground level and landed gracefully atop an abandoned shoe, its partner sat beside it, accompanied by another pair of haphazardly forsaken boots.

Fluttering its gold hued wings, the creature gazed out at the pool of crystal water that lay before it. Trees crept up to the water's edge, shielding the tranquil scene from the rest of the world.

A large sycamore tree towered above the rest, one thick limb reaching out over the water elegantly. From it, an ample type hovered over the water by way of three ropes tied to the branch.

Fully rested, the butterfly beat its wings once more, taking to the air and floating elegantly over the tyre and the two occupants that lay upon it.

"Hay look, Trunks. A butterfly." Faith whispered happily from her position lying over her mate's body.

In reply, the lavender-haired Saiyan merely smiled, looking down at the girl that lay in his arms, his hands clasped down on her waist with her own placed atop them.

"Remember when we used to come here when we were kids?" Faith asked softly, tilting her head back to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah. This was our spot." He breathed, gazing deep into her onyx eyes as childhood memories played through his head. "We spent weeks finding this tyre."

Faith giggled lightly "Came in use though. This was the greatest hide out in history."

"We certainly spent a lot of time here." He smiled, staring up at the canopy overhead.

"Which reminds me." He looked down just in time to see a reckless glint flash through Faith's eyes before he was yanked from the tyre and sent crashing into the cool water below.

Trunks burst up through the water's surface and dragged in huge lungs-full of air before setting his frown on the girl in front of him. Faith merely giggled from where she sat, perched innocently on the edge of the swing, her bare feet dipped into the water.

"What was that for?"

"_That_ was for when you pushed me in the water the last time we were here." She shrugged idly "I never got to pay you back."

"Oh really?" A playful smirk broke out across his face before he grabbed hold of the girl's legs and yanked her into the water with a cry.

Trunks smirked maliciously as her head erupted from the water and she gulped down air. Once she was over the initial shock and had regained her breath, she smirked.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Letting off a battle cry she launched herself at Trunks pushing him back under the water. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her down with him and the pair sunk through the clear water, bubbles of air clinging desperately to their forms.

Trunks opened his eyes to meet the smiling ebony gaze of the demi-saiyan girl, tendrils of loose black hair billowing behind her in the water.

Reaching up one hand, he ran his fingers down across her cheek, savouring the feel of her soft skin, memorising every curve of her face.

Faith lent forward, brushing her lips teasingly over the tip of his nose then pulled back to stare him in the eye. She winked and she was gone, wriggled from his grasp and swimming away, darting between the rocks.

.:Catch me if you can:. She sang through his head, every syllable bubbling with laughter.

Grinning, Trunks sped after her. Her ki was dropped to an unreadable level and there was no chance of finding her scent in the underwater world but the tingling that still haunted the tip of his nose drove him on, urging him to find her faster.

Time disappeared to the very back of his thoughts as he hunted the girl, searching in and out of the rocks. Every now and again he would catch a glimpse; a foot, a flash of denim, a strand of hair.

Finally, the cry of his empty lungs became too great and he was forced to the surface, shattering the calm face of the water as he floated there panting.

"Took you long enough." The giggling voice touched his ears and he looked up. Faith sat on the banking, her legs stretched out on the grass in front of her, wet hair sticking to her face and down her back. She winked teasingly.

"How long have you been sat there?" Trunks asked, moving through the water towards his mate.

"Hmm," Faith placed a finger to her chin in a mock thinking pose "Oh, about three minutes or so." She smiled with fake innocence.

"Well," He reached the edge and moved his body up over hers, forcing her to lay down, until he was eye level to her, resting his weight on his hands either side of her face. "That wasn't very nice."

"Aww. I'm sorry. I shall just have to make it up to you, wont I?" As she spoke she placed her hands up against his chest, grabbing hold of the soaking shirt and pulling him down so his face hovered precariously over her own, revelling in the feel of his warm breath upon her lips.

"I guess you will." Trunks whispered before he sank into the burning heat of her kiss.

* * *

AN: Ok, for whatever reason I can't get hold of my beta so, Shippo-chan, if your reading this, it's not for lack of trying, I just can't seem to e-mail you. PLEASE CONTACT ME! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR ALIVE! 


End file.
